Faces Beneath the Hoods
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: 1st book: A small elf named Fay lived in the Shire with other hobbits. She realizes she is different than the others, but does not think much of it. It isn't until she goes to Rivendell and joins the Fellowship that her past starts to unfold before her eyes. Nightmares from her past haunt her as she starts to find out the real truth of how she ended up in the Shire. Please Review
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys, so before you start this story you need to know a few things that are from the hobbit to hopefully help you understand it more. So there are these people called "The Black Assassins." They are spread out through Middle earth, helping protecting towns from the growing evil. They know every language there is and when an assassin leader passes away they all gather at the end of the war and sing a song that has a mixture of the three common languages: elvish, dwarfish, and the common tongue. Their current leader was an elf named Faedra.**

 **She was highly skilled in any sort of weapon and the most precious weapon she held was her sword. Her sword was an elven blade with a golden spiral on the hilt. If you unsheathed the blade, there would be elvish words written along the blade. It was magically made for only the true leader to be able to hold it. To the leader it was lighter than a feather, to others it weighed a ton depending on the goodness in one's heart. If someone's heart was full of goodness then they could hold the sword for quite a while, but if it was dark then they may only be able to hold it for a few seconds, not even.**

 **An assassin is not chosen by offspring or blood. The assassin leader chooses their next reigning leader and there had never been a time where an assassin leader died without their chosen one. The sword is magical and is able to call all the assassin when the leader calls for a time of war for example.**

 **The assassins wore a necklace that had a crystal with a golden wire wrapped around it and it hung on a golden chain. A small dagger was hidden in the leader's sword and she, or he, would take it out and hold the necklace out in front of them. They would spin the dagger around the necklace, chanting what they wanted the others to hear in elvish. Then the assassin leader would point the dagger in the sky after they finish and a burst of light will shoot out of the dagger, fading immediately after it explodes in the sky.**

 **After the message is sent, the assassins across Middle-earth will receive the message after perhaps a few minutes. Their necklaces will glow and stand up in front of their faces, saying the message what the leader spoke in their minds. They would immediately leave and head to the place the leader had called them to.**

 **So back to Faedra. Gandalf sends her on a quest with the dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their homeland, because she had lost hers from Azog as well. Her and Thorin's kingdoms were the one elven and dwarven kingdoms that actually got along. They were at first forced to be wed until Faedra's hometown was destroyed, as well as Thorin's. They become friends again at the end of the "Unwritten Destiny I," but nothing more.**

 **Faedra had a little sister named Tara and a brother named Faren. Faren was captain of the guard in Rivendell and Tara was one of the healers. Her little sister,Tara fell in love with the dwarf Kili and they end up having a private relationship behind Thorin's back. Tara ends up joining the company after Faedra almost died in the goblin tunnels, had Faren and his wife Lia not rescued her. At around the end of "Unwritten Destiny III," Tara and Kili tell about their relationship to the others who are to glum to even congratulate them as Thorin was forcing them to not fight the war. At the very end, Kili ends up passing away, leaving Tara on her own.**

 **Faren is Faedra's older brother and ends up staying at Rivendell while Faedra runs off to risk her life every day. He married a mortal woman Lia who is of the Dunedain. They have three children, Elphir, Erchirion, Amrothos, and Lothiriel. I know that Lothiriel is actually the cousins of Boromir and Faramir, but in this story she is not cousins with them, but instead with Aragorn. Elphir** **went to Mirkwood to be a guard, Erchirion went to teach sword fighting at one the assassin hideouts, Amrothos went to learn healing magic at Lothlorien, and Lothiriel went to be a ranger with Aragorn. Both Faren and Lia fought in the last battle and survived.**

 **Faedra at the end of the battle, ended up taking Azog's arm blade stab towards Thorin. She is stabbed in the stomach and is thrown across the lake, as is Thorin. She tells him to kill Azog for her before passing away on his lap.**

 **There is another elf in the hobbit story I wrote. An elf by the name of Amara. She was very energetic and found the smallest things funny whenever she was with Faedra, it was usually to help lighten the mood. She is married to Legolas and she ends up being pregnant during the war. She took the death of Faedra just as hard as Faren did, Tara was mourning for Kili and did not know Faedra was dead until the funeral. Her and Legolas ride away to seek out the Dunedain and start a new adventure.**

 **So I hope you guys like it and please review.**


	2. A Normal Day in the Shire

Fay started the day by helping her mother with the house chores. Unlike Merry, her younger brother, she tried to stay out of as much trouble as she could. She had finished most of them and saved the best for last, gardening. She absolutely loved to plant an assortment of flower to make the gardens look absolutely gorgeous. It is because of her that her family's garden's looked the most beautiful out of the entire Shire. She started to tear apart some of the rooted flowers to put them in the fresh dirt, patting them down.

Many of the hobbit men would always steal glances at her doing anything, whether it be buying groceries or doing the laundry. Her mother told her that she was the most beautiful being there and that she was different from the rest of the hobbits. Unlike most hobbits, she had small feet and very pointy ears. Her complexion was pale, hair straight, and body like a stick. She had asked her mother many times why she looked different and her mother would just shut down, not talking to her for the rest of the day. So she had learned to just accept it and move on.

"Good morning, Fay," a familiar voice said.

She bit back a groan as she knew the owner of that voice anywhere.

"Hello, Moro," She said, not turning to face him.

Moro Boffin, a young hobbit who had fancied her since the beginning of time. He had curly black hair with a plump belly and pointed nose. His greasy hair has grown so long that it hung in front of his eyes and he didn't even have the decency to wash it or even cut it.

"Lovely garden you have here," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes it is," She said, using as little words as she could manage.

"Have I offended you in any way?" he asked after a pause of silence.

"No of course not," she said, patting at the dirt, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you will not turn and talk to me."

"I'm just busy at the moment. Have lots of gardening to do."

"Yes of course, well I will leave you to your gardening, good day Fay."

She heard his footsteps growing faint and let out a breath of air she had not even realized she was holding. She heard another pair of footsteps and groaned when she thought it was him again.

"Good morning, Fay," she heard a different voice say.

Smiling, Fay got up and wiped the dirt of her skirt.

"Good morning, Frodo," she said, "How can I help you today?"

"I am about to go wait for Gandalf to get here for the party," he said, "Do you wish to join me?"

"That would be lovely," she said, "Let me just put these tools away."

She got up, lifting the box of gardening tools, and went to put it in the house. Her parents had left to go help with the preparations of Mr. Bilbo's birthday celebration and Merry was who knows where with their cousin, Pippin. She washed her hands and face then grabbed one of her books about gardening that she had not yet finished. She joined Frodo outside and they walked down the path, feeling the warm sun beat on their skin. Walking into the woods, they found a cozy spot beneath the growing trees.

They both sat down across from one another and opened their books, just enjoying the fresh air, the singing birds, and each other's company. It wasn't long before their was a humming sound in the distance that Fay looked up from her book, a smile spreading across her face.

"He is here!" she said, standing up.

"How can you tell?" Frodo asked.

"I can hear him," she said, "Can't you?"

"No," Frodo said.

She had forgotten that she could hear better than most hobbits. The humming started to grow louder and Frodo stood up quickly, obviously able to hear it now. They exchanged happy looks and ran towards the humming. They stood at the top of a bank and Frodo puts his hands on his hips while Fay crossed her arms.

"You're late," they both stated in unison, their noses pointed in the air.

"A wizard is never late! Frodo Baggins and Fay Brandybuck," Gandalf said, "Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

All three of them stared at one another, serious expressions on their faces. Though the tension became too much and they slowly started to smile and burst into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf," Frodo said, jumping in the wagon.

Fay laughed as Frodo tackled Gandalf into a hug. Her, being the lady she was, walked down the bank and hopped into the wagon next to Frodo.

"You didn't think I'd miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked as they continued down the path.

"No of course not," Fay said kindly.

"So how is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked, starting a conversation, "I hear it is going to be a party of special significance?"

"You know Bilbo," Frodo answered, "He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Half the Shire's been invited," Fay answered as well, "And the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They laughed after Fay mentioned that fact and moved on through the town.

It wasn't until Frodo mentioned something about Bilbo, "To tell you the truth, Bilbo has been acting a bit odd lately."

"When is he not," Fay joked but wiped away her smile when she noticed Frodo's concerned look.

"I mean, more than usual," he said, "He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking. He's up to something."

Frodo looked at Gandalf who looked at him with a mysterious face.

"All right then, keep your secrets!" Frodo smiled.

"What?" Gandalf asked, playing dumb.

Fay let out a smile giggle.

"Come now, Gandalf," Fay said, "We both know that you have something to do with it."

"Good gracious me?!" Gandalf asked.

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of," Frodo said, his head held high.

"It's a fact," Fay smiled, "At least from what I have heard."

"Indeed," Gandalf answered with a smile.

"We never had any adventures," Frodo said, "Or did anything unexpected."

"If you are referring to the incident with the dragon," Gandalf said, "I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

Fay had heard about the Mr. Bilbo's adventures from the story he told her as a child. She had loved his stories, so full of wonder, mystery, and excitement. She would go on an adventure of her own, but she didn't exactly know where to start.

"Whatever you did," Frodo snapped her out of her thoughts, "You've been officially labelled as a disturber of the peace."

"Oh really?" Gandalf questioned.

Fay laughed again. She loved Gandalf, such a great friend he was and is.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" little hobbit children shrieked as they ran out of their holes, "Fireworks Gandalf! Gandalf! Fireworks Gandalf!"

They started to become disappointed as the cart moved on without any excitement.

"Oh come on Gandalf," Fay said, "Look at their faces."

"Wait for it ," Gandalf said.

Soon a blast of fireworks of different assortment of colors burst out of the back of his wagon, making the children scream with joy. All three of them laughed as they looked back at the smiling children.

"Gandalf," Frodo said, "I'm glad you're back."

"As am I," Fay said.

"So am I," Gandalf said, "So am I."


	3. Under a Spell

Fay put on one of her nice dresses that her mother gave her for her birthday last year. She was surprised it still fit her and she tied the bow in the back. She combed out her brown hair and walked out. Her parents were standing at the doorway, talking with the Tooks.

"Oh darling," her mother said, "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you mother," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Come along now," her father said, "Don't want to be late."

They exit the house and walked down the paths leading to the party. When they had arrived Merry and Pippin immediately disappeared, as did her parents. She walked through the crowd until she found the dancing area. One male hobbit bowed, putting out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked kindly.

She laughed and took it without hesitation. She danced with many other hobbits, in a circle. She laughed when she noticed Frodo pushing Sam into his long time crush, Rosie. She then moved out of the arms of the hobbit she was dancing with and grabbed hold of Frodo's arm. She pulled him in and they danced around in the circle.

The works of Gandalf's fireworks shot up in beautiful patterns of many different colors. As she watched one firework she immediately got a terrible feeling as to where Merry and Pippin had gone.

"Oh no," she said, making Frodo look at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Merry and Pippin," she said and Frodo knew exactly what she was thinking and laughed.

"Don't laugh," Fay said, "I'm pretty sure I know what they're up to. I'll be right back."

With that she pushed her way off the dance floor and through the crowd towards Gandalf's wagon. She looked in it and remembered seeing a big firework with a dragon head on it. She could hear talking in one of the tents and immediately recognized their voices, had it not been for her amazing hearing. She entered it upon finding Merry and Pippin passing the firework side to side while the small flame ran up the wire quickly.

"What are you two…" Fay asked, but her words were cut short as she was blasted to the side after the giant firework shot into the air.

Hobbits all around screamed and ran as a great dragon develops from the firework. Everyone fell to the ground as the dragon raced to the lake and exploded into hundreds more fireworks making everyone cheer, their fear long gone. Fay, however, didn't stay to watch the firework show and instead stormed over to her brother and cousin.

"That was good," she heard Merry say.

"Let's get another one," Pippin said.

Fay ran up to them and shoved them to ground.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," Fay yelled, "Stupid blubbering idiots. Not only did you scare the entire Shire from your little antic, but you also ruined my favorite dress."

She gestured to her now ripped dress that was covered in soot as well.

"Not to mention that you lit the firework in a tent!" Fay screamed again.

"But…" Merry tried to speak.

"No!" Fay yelled, pointing at him, "I am not finished! You two are so grounded. Wait until our parents hear of this, as well as yours Pippin so don't even think you are off the hook!"

"I do not believe that will be necessary," Gandalf said behind her, "I will take care of these two, you go and have fun, my dear."

Fay only huffed and walked on both of them as if they were rugs making them groan in pain. She walked through the crowd and plopped down next to Frodo who only looked her up and down.

"What…" Frodo asked, but Fay's look cut him off and kept him quiet.

Everyone soon started to call for a speech by Bilbo, who made his way towards a barrel so that he may stand on top of it to see everyone and that everyone may see him.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday," Bilbo announced, making the crowd cheer, "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like and like less than half of you, half as well as you deserve."

The crowd quickly became confused and looked around as if they did not know if they should be offended or if it was a joke.

"I...er…" Bilbo said as he reached into his pocket and put his hand behind his back, making Fay look at him curiously, "I have things to do...I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye."

With that, Bilbo disappeared in thin air making every hobbit gasp in surprise. Gandalf disappeared as well, but not like Bilbo had. The party quickly went back to normal, everyone laughing and dancing, forgetting about the incident that had just taken place.

It wasn't until it was interrupted once again by the hoofbeats of a horse. A white stallion came into view with a figure on top. It was obviously a female if none could see she was wearing a shimmering white dress and matching white cloak. Her hood was over her head and she dismounted the horse.

She pulled down her hood revealing her radiant long blonde locks that reached her waist. The front part of her hair was pulled back by a few small braids and the rest flowed down her back. Thin strands hung in front of each of her pointed ears showing she was an elf. A silver white circlet sat on her golden hair and her blue luminescent eyes sparkled as she scanned the crowd.

Every hobbit stared in awe at the beauty of the elf. She walked through the crowd and looked as though she was floating. She approached Fay upon seeing her and stopped in front of her. When she spoke her voice was soft yet it radiated with power.

" _Fay, I am Elena. I have come to take you home. Hear my voice,"_ she spoke in elvish.

Fay stared at her and it was as if everyone around her just dissolved in a great white light. Though she did not understand a word the elf spoke, there was something about her that did not scare Fay but instead made her trust her. Fay, not meaning to, reached out to touch the elf's outstretched hand to see if she were real or not. She felt like she was under a spell when the elf lead her towards the horse.

"Fay!" she could hear a voice call, but it sounded distant.

She paid no attention to the calling voices around her, but kept her attention focused on the elf.

" _You are tired, Fay,"_ Elena said, _"Rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."_

She again could not understand what she spoke, but her eyes started to droop when Elena kissed her forehead.

" _Sleep,"_ Elena said.

She took one last look at the elf and sleep took her.


	4. Unknown Knowledge

_Fay opened her eyes, finding herself on a cold floor. When she looked around she realized she was no longer in The Shire. The place she stood in, however, was more beautiful than anything she had seen before. The walls of stone had so much detail and intricate designs, as did the polished floor. There was a fountain in the middle of a courtyard that sprayed water as clear as day. The air itself smelled fresh and clean, like the morning air when the dew lay on the flowers._

 _She was up on a balcony and looked down towards the fountain where a young, teenage elf sat. She had midnight black hair that flowed down her back and emerald eyes that shined like jewels. Her blue dress moved a little every time a small breeze blew. She was staring down at a book that was written in elvish. Fay leaned over the balcony and went right through it, the ground growing closer as she fell._

 _She screamed, hoping to get the attention of the elf, but she did not budge. Fay thought that her life may as well end as she was going down head first. However, when she shut her eyes she stopped falling. She looked down and found herself floating in midair._

" _How is that possible?" Fay asked herself._

 _She will her body to be set on the ground and she floated down until her toes touched the stone. Fay walked towards the elf, standing in front of her face. The elf did not take any notice of her, as if she were invisible. She put her hand on the book, but it went right through it._

" _Am I dead?" she asked herself._

" _Faedra!" a voice called out behind Fay._

 _Fay turned and came face to face with a very handsome elf. He had the same stunning eyes as the elf, but this time he was a red-headed elf. His body was toned and muscled, at least what she could see behind the gold plated armor. His smile was warm and affectionate as he approached the elf, Faedra, who had set her book down. They both embraced in a hug, smiling with great joy. Another elf ran out from another entrance, screaming with excitement._

" _Faren! Faren!" the little elfling screamed, running towards him._

 _She was only a child to Fay's eyes with warm brown eyes and red hair. Her smile was gigantic as she gave the elf, Faren, a bear hug after he swept her into his arms._

" _I've missed you," she said, "Why did you have to go?"_

" _It is my duty to follow the orders of Lord Elrond who has generously let us stay here," Faren spoke, "Come now Tara and Faedra. Let's go eat."_

 _Faedra rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry."_

" _Well that's what happens when you have to work all day," Faren said._

" _Don't forget your promise," Faedra pointed a finger at him._

" _What promise?" he asked confused._

 _Tara laughed and Faren looked at her confused._

" _You promised her you would teach her to fight," Tara giggled, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck._

 _Faren's face turned a deep shade of read as he looked forward._

" _You're a terrible brother," Faedra muttered._

" _Ok look," Faren said, "We can have our first lesson tomorrow afternoon, after I get home from my scouting trip."_

 _Faedra looked up at him, a gleam in her eyes. Fay watched the happy moment with a smile, but then everything went dark. A hollow voice called out her name._

" _Fay...Fay," it said, "It is time to wake...Wake up Fay...Fay"_

Fay opened her eyes and quickly sat up in a bed. Her breathing was ragged as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was expecting to see all her belonging in her bedroom, but instead she found herself in a room she had never seen in her life. She thought she was in a dream so she got out of bed, a white dress flowed down to her ankles. She kept walking towards the door, not bothering to reach out for the handle. She slammed her head into the door and fell to the ground.

 _Definitely not a dream_ she thought, holding her head in pain.

The door opened slowly and the elf that she remembered that came to The Shire stood there.

"Are you well?" she asked, as Fay quickly got up.

Fay grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be a glass vase. She held it above her head ready to strike.

"Where am I?" Fay asked rather rudely.

Well could one blame her. She was swept away from her home to who knows where and this elf could be a killer for all she knew.

"Do not be afraid," she said kindly, "I will not hurt you."

The elf took another step forward, but Fay just screamed, "No don't come any closer!"

She reluctantly stopped and just stared.

"You are where you belong Fay," she spoke, "You did not belong there."

"How do you know my name?!" Fay shouted, "Where am I?! Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"My name is Elena," the elf said, "You are in Lothlorien. I do not want anything from you, but you are going to want something from me. I know someone who knew your real parents."

Fay immediately lowered the vase after hearing of her true parents.

"What?" she asked, "How? Who?"

"There are few close by who knew your parents," Elena spoke, "At least the ones who still live."

She turned and headed away from the room, Fay following close behind.

"I cannot tell you as it is not my place to tell," Elena said, looking forward.

"Well why not?" Fay asked.

"Because if I were to tell you all I know you will only have more questions," Elena said, walking down some stone steps, "I myself never met your parents personally, but my sister did. Though she only met your father for one night before having to leave. She knew your mother since she was a child."

"What is her name?" Fay asked, "Your sister."

"She is now known as Nyna to all those around," she said, "Her true name you will have to find out yourself. Only the elves and few men and dwarves know of her real name. She will give you the answers you seek."

She walked towards the garden where the most precious of flowers bloomed in the starlight.

"Something important is going to come of age," Elena said, "You are going to need help."

"What is it?" Fay asked curiously as she watched Elena pluck a white flower out of a bush.

"I cannot say," she said, "For it will only cause fear and confusion."

Fay's eyebrows knitted together as she looked at the white flower, so pure.

"Do you know anything of healing?" she asked, snapping Fay out of her daze.

She nodded her head and Elena looked her in the eyes.

"Well know you will learn," she said, "Come we are wasting enough time as it is."

Fay followed, not knowing what else to do. The sooner she got this over with then the sooner she could find the only one who really knew of her parents.


	5. Meet the Rangers

Two hooded figures walked through the woods. The town, Bree, came into view and they knocked on the gated entrance.

"What do you want?" The gatekeeper asked unhappily.

"We have some important business at the Prancing Pony," The voice of a man spoke beneath the hood.

"What kind of business?" He asked curiously.

"That is really none of your concern," This time a woman's voice was heard.

The man suddenly became frightened, looking at both the man and woman.

"Um...right," he stuttered, "Of course. Please come in."

They nodded and entered after he unlatched the door. They approached the Prancing Pony where they met a man, most likely the Barliman.

"Good evening," He said kindly, "What can I do for you both?"

"We wish for a table," The woman spoke.

"Of course, no can do," The man said, "And you are…?"

"Strider," The man said, "And this is Shadow."

The Barliman, too, became frightened by the new visitors. He bore the same expression as the man at the door. Everyone eyed the two newcomers suspiciously and nervously, whispering amongst each other. The man seated them at a table in the corner as quickly as he could, wanting to get as far away from them as he could. Strider pulled out his pipe while Shadow ordered a drink. The bar quickly went back to normal, people becoming loud and obnoxious, drinking away the sorrows that they believed to be so hard.

Not long afterwards four hobbits entered the Inn. They seated themselves at a table and they both watched them under Gandalf's orders. One hobbit glanced over at them and whispered something, making the other hobbit looked at them as well. They could hear bits of the conversation as one hobbit, Frodo as Gandalf told them, talked to the Barliman.

"Excuse me," he asked, "Those two people in the corner. Who are they?"

Shadow looked at Strider, but he didn't move.

"They're rangers. Dangerous folks they are. Wandering the wilds. What their right names are, I've never heard, but round here, they're known as Strider and Shadow," He spoke and took a quick glance, "Shadow is a ranger woman. Haven't seen many ranger women, but rumor has it that she can be more deadly than Strider himself. Wouldn't want to cross either of them in a fight."

There was more talking and clamoring as Frodo approached his friend in an effort to shut him up. Shadow watched in horror as he tripped and disappeared. Both her and Strider were sitting up now, staring at the empty spot where the hobbit had miraculously disappeared. He soon appeared, but he looked as if he pulled something off his finger, The Ring. They both seemed to be having the same idea, because they got up and pulled the hobbit away from the crowd.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself," Strider whispered, "Mr. Underhill!"

Strider pushed him up the stairs and into a room as Shadow guarded the door. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and she quickly put her hands behind her back where her daggers were strapped. Three hobbits with stools and candlesticks in their hands started to threaten her.

"Let me in!" He shouted, "Or I'll have you Longshanks!"

Shadow stared at the hobbits for a moment and burst out laughing. The hobbits looked at each other confused and she calmed herself down.

"By all means," She said, stepping aside, "Enter."

They quickly burst through the door and Strider immediately whirled around, his sword unsheathed. When he realized they were only hobbits, he sheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit," Strider said, a bit amused, "But that will not save you."

"You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo" Shadow explained to him, "They are coming. Follow me."

They exchanged names on their way across the street to another Inn. Strider stayed back to put pillows in the bed where the hobbits were going to sleep. Shadow paid and they walked up to the room. While the hobbits got cozy, Shadow sat by the window and Strider joined her soon afterwards.

She pulled back her hood, revealing her face. She had dark brown, wavy hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a grey tunic with black pants and black boots. Her emerald eyes seemed to be the only thing that stood out from her appearance.

Before long four black riders appeared outside the Prancing Pony and entered it, their swords drawn. The sounds of swords stabbing is later followed by high pitched screams. The hobbits jerked awake and approached the two rangers.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

Strider explained the story to them as they listened in horror.

"Now rest," Shadow said gently, "You will need your strength tomorrow. We have a long journey ahead of us."

The hobbits nodded and lay down. The other three hobbits stared at her as it was the first time they saw her face.

"You are beautiful," Pippin, she believed was his name, said.

She smiled at him and put a hand on his forehead, "Rest."

She walked back to where she sat and leaned her head against the wall. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until Strider was kicking her awake.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she said, getting up slowly.

She felt like she had gotten no sleep, but she could tell she did as her body felt well rested. Strider walked towards the hobbit until Shadow put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let me," she whispered, "They have been through enough as it is. The least they could have is a proper waking."

Strider nodded and exit the door, but before doing so he told her of the plan to take them to Rivendell. Shadow walked towards the edge of the bed, shaking the hobbits gently.

"Come," she said lightly, "It is time to take our leave."

They nodded, getting out of bed. They put on the clothes that were now dry and followed Shadow outside where Strider was strapping a pony. They exit the pony and went at a fast pace up a hill, towards the wild.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called, trying to catch up with their fast pace.

"Into the wild," Strider said a bit too harshly to Shadow's taste.

"How do we now this Strider and Shadow is a friend of Gandalf?" She heard Merry whisper.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler," Frodo answered.

"He's foul enough," Merry muttered.

"And what about Shadow," Sam questioned.

Merry paused for a second before speaking, "She's alright...I guess."

Shadow shut her mouth, a laugh trying to force its way out.

"We have no choice but to trust either of them," Frodo said.

"At least one of the hobbits has some sense," Shadow whispered to Strider, making a smile form on his lips.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee," Shadow called out behind her.

"To the House of Elrond," Strider finished.

"D'you hear that?" Sam asked excitedly, "We're going to see the elves!"

As they continued to walk through the woodland, over hills, through grassy plains, the hobbits took a sudden stop.

"Gentlemen!" Strider said loudly, "We do not stop 'til nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"Didn't you already have it?" Shadow questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We've had one yes," Pippin stated, "What about second breakfast?"

They both frown, looking at one another before walking off. They came upon an apple orchard and Shadow picked two apples, tossing one to Strider.

"Let's see how good your aim is dear cousin," she smiled, tossing the apple through the air.

She could see the small figures of the hobbits and watched as Merry caught her apple. Strider threw his next, hitting the top of Pippin's head.

"Not bad," she said.

They walk on through a few muddy Marshlands where the hobbits are having a hard time moving through. Finally, they stop to rest and Shadow and Strider left to find game. They bring back a dear not long afterwards and Strider started to gut it while Shadow started a fire. After eating, Shadow kindly helped the hobbits to bed before going to bed herself as Strider chose to take the first watch. Rivendell was still miles away.


	6. Stunned to Speechlessness

Shadow and Strider led the hobbits up over a hill where they came upon a temple of ruins.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," Shadow spoke in awe.

Strider nodded and turned his head towards the hobbits.

"We shall rest here tonight," he called out before walked forward, the others following close behind.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Shadow whispered, "I think it would be best if we kept moving."

"No," he immediately said, "We have exhausted them enough. They need to rest, regain their strength."

She only nodded, but she had a gut feeling that this place wasn't safe. Upon arriving, the hobbits dropped their bags and plopped down on either the ground or a nearby rock. Shadow walked towards the ledge, looking over at the grassy plains for any sort of disturbance. She could hear the clanking of swords behind her and turned around. Strider had unwrapped the swords they had bought after meeting with Gandalf. He tossed each one at the hobbits.

"These are for you," he said, "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here. Shadow, keep a watchful eye."

"I'm giving you only a few hours," she warned, "If you're not back by then I' m leaving to search for you."

He nodded, knowing there was no changing her mind. He picked up his things and left without a trace of a word. Shadow sat on the edge of a ledge, looking out at the beautiful sunset. The hobbits behind her had begun shuffling open their bags, getting ready for a nice long rest. It wasn't long before she heard a loud shrieking from within the ruins. It was then that she thought the worst of it.

"Stay here," she whispered, "I must find Strider. Do not leave. Stay hidden, stay safe."

With that she ran through the stone ruins, her legs still ached from the constant walking they had done but it did not stop her. She slowed her pace upon hearing the sounds of growls ahead. She quietly unsheathed her daggers, slowly advancing forward. A hand then covered her mouth, pulling her backwards. She hit the figure in the stomach with her elbow, making the person let out a grunt. Upon hearing that small noise, she relaxed as she knew it was only Aragorn.

She turned around after he had released her. He made a hand signal that he would go around back and attack then she would jump in. She nodded and stopped at the edge of a corner. She took one small peak and found at least ten wargs, ripping and growling at something. Strider quickly went in for the attack and Shadow joined just as quickly. While they fought, a great scream caught their ears. Recognizing the sound as a Nazgul, they started killing even fast than before.

"Aragorn!" Shadow screamed, using his real name, "Go!"

He nodded and ran off. The few wargs that were left tried to follow but Shadow cut them off, making their full attention be put on her. The screams of the Nazgul only grew louder as she finished off the last warg. She ran through the ruins only to find the last Nazgul being scared away by fire that had been pierced where his face should have been. The hobbits were surrounding someone and she ran towards them. Frodo lay on the ground, a blade wound in his shoulder.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," she could hear Strider speak behind her.

"That is beyond our skill to heal," Shadow said, "He needs elvish medicine."

Strider scooped him up into his arms and they ran through the wild, the Nazgul screeches behind them. They soon come to a stopping point beneath three stone trolls. Sam stood over Frodo talking to him, trying to help best he could.

"He's going cold," he called out nervously.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked just as worryingly.

"He's passing into the Shadow world I'm afraid," Shadow said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"He'll soon become a wraith like them," Strider said sadly then turned to Sam, "Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" he asked confused.

"Kingsfoil," Shadow said.

"Kingsfoil," Sam repeat, "Aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison," Strider spoke quickly, "Hurry."

They both ran through the woodland in opposite directions. Shadow stayed with Frodo, not leaving his side again. Horse hooves were heard approaching and Shadow put her hands behind her back, getting in battle stance. A gray horse appeared with a familiar elf on top.

"Arwen!" Shadow said happily, running to greet her lifelong friend.

They embraced in a quick hug before both their attentions were focused on Frodo again.

"Frodo," Arwen whispered, "He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."

Strider lifted Frodo and both him, and Shadow, walking side by side with Arwen.

"I've been looking for you for two days," she said, "There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know."

Strider placed Frodo on top of Asfaloth and said in elvish, _"Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horse's back for you."_

" _I am the faster rider,"_ Arwen said stubbornly, _"I'll take him."_

" _Arwen,"_ Shadow spoke this time, _"Aragorn is only trying to do what he thinks is best. If you were to die your father will never forgive himself. We will not forgive ourselves."_

" _She is right,"_ Aragorn said, _"The road is too dangerous."_

" _Frodo is dying,"_ Arwen said again, _"If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him."_

Her face softened a bit when she made full eye contact with both Strider and Shadow.

"I do not fear them," she said softly.

Strider took hold of Arwen's hand and squeezed it slightly.

" _As you wish,"_ he said.

She mounted Asfaloth and Strider and Shadow backed away to give her room to take off.

"Ride hard," Shadow said, "Don't look back."

" _Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast,"_ Arwen commanded and her horse took off.

"What're you doing?!" Sam yelled, "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Shadow and Strider didn't answer, but instead exchanged worried looks. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked down the path to where Arwen fled.

"Do no worry," Shadow reassured, "She is a strong rider, faster than both of us. She will succeed."

She just hoped that she was right. The next day, horses were sent out to where they stayed and they rode them to Rivendell, shortening their time it would take to walk. The three hobbits looked in awe at the beautiful home of Rivendell. An elf walked down the step, placing a hand over his heart as a greeting.

"Lindir!" Shadow said happily, embracing the elf in a hug, "It has been too long."

" _It is great to see you both again,"_ he said happily and directed his attention down towards the hobbits, "Welcome dear hobbits to the house of Elrond."

The hobbits bowed and were escorted to their bed chambers.

" _I would keep an eye on those two,"_ Shadow smiled, _"From what I have heard they are known to cause quite a lot of trouble."_

Lindir only smiled before his smile was wiped clean quickly.

"What troubles you, Lindir?" Strider asked.

His attention drew to Shadow and Strider took his leave, knowing it was something private.

"I am afraid that we have a bit of a situation," he said.

She looked at him to continue, but he dismissed her to her room where she was to clean up first. She washed up in a warm bath, scrubbing off all the dirt and grime that had covered her for weeks, probably even months, on end. A beautiful red dress laid out on her bed. She put it on and went to find Lindir quickly. She noticed him standing next on a balcony, next to Lord Elrond.

"My Lord Elrond," she said, curtsying.

"Rise Lothiriel," he said and she approached him.

Lindir took his leave and she looked at Elrond calculating his expressionless face.

"What is it that I must know, My Lord," Lothiriel asked.

"I believe that there is someone here that we have not seen in quite a while," Elrond said and Lothiriel followed his gaze to below.

What she saw stunned her into speechlessness.


	7. Seeking Answers

Elena picked up herb after herb, reciting the names. She showed Fay what to do and how they helped with healing wounds, sprains, even bruises.

"Now if you press this plant on the wound it will help stop the bleeding," Elena explained, showing her hand movements.

It had been a week since the day Elena whisked her away and she had learned quite a lot about medicine. When she will use this new talent, she did not know but Elena must have had a good reason. An elf, she now knew as Haldir, approached Elena, whispering in her ear.

"It is time," she said, following her husband down the steps.

Fay had learned that when Elena moved she was supposed to follow. She turned a corner and a pony came into view, saddled and ready to leave. Elena approached Fay with a bag full of clothing, food, and water.

"What is this?" Fay asked confused.

"You are to be escorted to Rivendell," Elena said.

"You are not coming with me?" Fay asked in disbelief.

"I am afraid that my duty lies her for the time being," she said.

"But I will know no one when I arrive," Fay said, "How will I know where to go?"

"My gwathel will be there," Elena said, tightening one of the straps, "I am sure she will be more than happy to show you around. Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen are exceptionally kind and can escort you to the places you need to go."

"Um…" Fay said a bit confused, "What does gwathel means? Also who is Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen?"

"Gwathel means sister," Elena explained, still fixing the tangled straps, "Lord Elrond is the ruler of Imladris, which in the common tongue is known as Rivendell. His daughter is the Lady Arwen. Everyone there will treat you with kindness and as their guest, so there is no need to worry."

She stepped back after finishing the straps on her saddle. Haldir mounted his steed and led the way to the end of Lothlorien. When reaching the forest edge, a few guards were to escort her to Rivendell safety by the orders of the Lady of Lorien. She had not met the Lady of Lorien during her stay, but she must have been too busy to see an elf like Fay.

Luck seemed to be with them since they ran into no attacks. Upon arriving, a few elves grabbed their horses to keep them steady so they could dismount. She looked around in awe at the beautiful city of Rivendell. An elf walked down some steps, approaching her. He had dark brown hair with a silver circlet on his head. He was clothed in a purple robe that buttoned up to his neck.

"Ah Lindir," one of the guards said.

They spoke in elvish and Fay didn't even bother listening.

"Fay?" a familiar voice said.

She turned around and found Merry and Pippin standing at the top of the steps.

"Merry! Pippin!" Fay called out, running up the steps.

She tackled them in a hug, laughing all the while.

"Where did you go?" Merry asked.

"What happened?" Pippin asked afterwards.

"Mother and Father were worried sick," Merry stated.

"Wow there," Fay said, holding up her hands, "One question at a time. I went to Lothlorien."

"With the elves?" Merry asked.

"Yes," Fay answered, "The elf, Elena, took me there. I learned a great deal of the art of healing. It was quite interesting actually."

As they walked along, Merry and Pippin told their side of the story about meeting Shadow and Strider all the way to when an elf whisked Frodo away after being stabbed.

"Frodo was injured?" Fay asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Pippin said, "But he is all better now. Lord Elrond healed him."

"Lord Elrond?" Fay asked, "Oh of course. Elena mentioned him."

"Oh look he's right there," Merry pointed.

"Frodo!" Fay cried with joy, giving him a running hug.

"Fay!" Frodo called, "You're back!"

They embraced in a tight hug, not letting go in fear they might lose each other again. Sam stood next to Frodo and she gave him a hug as well.

"Who's that?" Pippin asked, directing everyone's attention to a balcony above.

Fay looked up at the stunning elf, or woman she couldn't really tell, staring down at the group. Her face looked pained as her stunning green eyes never left Fay's. Her brown hair flowed down her back and her red dress moved in the little wind there was. She turned around, storming back into the Rivendell halls. An older looking elf just looked back to where the woman elf had left.

"That's Lord Elrond," Sam answered Pippin's question.

"I meant the elf next to him," Pippin said, "She was quite a beauty."

Sam and Merry just looked at Pippin as if her were stupid and Frodo just laughed. Fay, at the moment, was confused to extent.

"That was Shadow you dimwit," Merry said, "And she's not an elf."

Pippin looked shocked and looked back up at the now empty balcony.

"That was her?" he asked shocked.

"That was the woman you told me about?" Fay asked, not believing a word.

"She looked different in her ranger clothing," Pippin answered, "Not as beautiful."

Fay felt a pang of something she had never felt before, jealousy. She was always known as the most beautiful in The Shire, but I guess since she is an elf this was what it was like to live with others just as fair as her.

"Do you hear that?" Fay asked.

"Hear what?" everyone looked at Fay confused.

"Hoofbeats," she said and followed the noise.

They stopped at the top of a balcony, looking down to where arrivals flooded in. The first to appear was a man riding a brown horse, followed by an elf riding a white horse. Other elves and dwarves flooded in, carrying weapons of many sorts ad looking around at the beauty of Rivendell. A young elfling ran towards the elf that road the white steed.

He called, "Ada! Ada!"

The elf picked up the child, spinning him around, making him laugh with joy. Another elf with long flowing blonde locks walked towards the elf and child. She held a bundle in her arms and kissed the elf lovingly. He kissed the child of his and carried the little elf into Rivendell. Fay studied the she-elf holding the babe and Elena's words flashed back to her mind.

" _ **She is now known as Nyna to all those around, her true name you will have to find out yourself. Only the elves and few men and dwarves know of her real name. She will give you the answers you seek."**_

"That is her," Fay spoke out loud.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Elena's sister," Fay said, "She is the one who can tell me what I need to know."

"What is it you must know?" Merry asked.

"I need to go," Fay said, hurrying through the twisted halls.

She had only been here for a little while and never even got a tour of the place. She should have brought one of the hobbits with her to help find her way. She walked down the endless halls, not finding what she was seeking. It didn't take long before she gave up and her feet wandered into a familiar place.

Up ahead a beautiful fountain sat in the middle of a court yard. It was filled with a few elves, men, and dwarves. She recognized it immediately from her dream. It seemed less peaceful as it was filled with the noises of others speaking. She approached the fountain, looking down at the clear fresh water.

"Tara?" a voice said behind her.

She turned towards the voice, realizing the question was directed at her.

"What?" Fay asked, "I'm sorry, no. Fay is what they call me."

"Oh," the elf looked embarrassed, "My apologies, My Lady. You look very much like an elf I once knew. Her name was Tara, Tara Indukala."

"Oh," Fay said, "Well I apologise for disappointing you. That is one of the things I can't do to please someone."

"No apology is necessary," he said kindly.

"If I may ask," Fay spoke, "Do you know the elves here well."

"Yes," he said, "I know them better than most."

"Do you know of an elf with long blonde hair," Fay explained, "She has two children, a boy and a baby. Her husband is an elf as well with blonde hair."

"I think you may be talking about the Greenleaf family," he said.

"Do you by any chance know where they might be?"

"Well Am...Nyna will probably be in the gardens, her sleeping corridor, or the looking at the Assassin statue," he said, "The garden is just ahead and her room is down that way, then take a left, a right, another right and it is the second door on your left. The statue is just up there through that doorway."

He pointed up towards a tall balcony where a wide doorway stood, elves, men, and dwarves flooding in it. She gave her thanks and walked off towards the gardens first, but not before getting his name which was, Cilben. She entered the gardens which were so beautiful, words couldn't describe how amazing it looked. A little elfling, the same elfling she had seen earlier, ran through the gardens, picking flowers as he went.

"Lassion," a voice called out through the tree.

The she-elf emerged from the trees, looking more stunning than before. Her husband stood behind her, now holding his child. Fay breathed in deeply and approached the happy family.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

The family looked at her, confused at first but the she-elf just smiled.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Actually," Fay said, "I was hoping you could help me. You see, your sister, Elena, sent me here telling me that you hold the answers I seek."

The elf's face went stern as she stood up straight.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Your name is Nyna correct?"

She nodded, her face now emotionless.

"What happened to my real parents?" Fay asked the question that had been bothering her for weeks.


	8. Secrets Withheld

Nyna stood on the balcony, looking down at the entrance. No one had arrived yet, but they would be soon.

"Naneth?" her child asked.

"Yes my dear?" she said kindly.

"When will Ada be here?" he asked.

"Soon," Nyna said, "Just be patient."

She held her daughter in her arms, rocking her back and forth. As she waited, she once again took in the beauty of Rivendell. Memories from old times flashed back into her mind. She could still see herself, so young, so innocent, so full of life, running through the halls of Rivendell. She could remember when her and Faedra would get scolded for being so immature, but they would laugh it off after the elf left. Hoofbeats echoed to her ears and she stood up.

"Lassion," Nyna called, "He is here."

Her son jumped up and ran down the steps as fast as his little feat could carry him. Nyna trailed behind him, walking delicately down the steps. Lothien, her daughter, must had heard the excitement as she was now awake and giggling with happiness. Many newcomers flooded into Rivendell, some on foot, some on horses. Her husband dismounted a white steed and Lassion ran towards him with immense joy.

"Ada! "Ada!" he shrieked.

Legolas picked up his boy and spun him around, laughing all the while. Nyna walked towards him and kissed him sweetly. Legolas leaned over his daughter, kissing her gently on the head.

" _Did you miss your Ada?"_ he whispered into the child's ear, making her giggle.

Legolas picked up Lassion and they walked away together as a family. Their feet led them to the beautiful gardens, Lassion's favorite place to play. He went off in a sprint to find some birds or deer to chase while Nyna and Legolas sat together on a bench. Legolas too Lothien to give Nyna's arms a rest.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worryingly.

Nyna forced on a smile, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Come now Amara," Legolas said, using her true name, "Ever since the war at Erebor you have never been the same." 

"Well who is the same after coming back from a war," she questioned.

Legolas sighed and looked down at Lothien who had fallen into a little snooze.

"Look," Amara started, "I know that I said that we had to move on because that is what we were to do. Many have moved on, but that was only because they didn't know Faedra like I did. You can't just move on from the death of a best friend, it just doesn't happen that way. I have tried, that's all I do now is try, but it is exhausting."

"Then don't try," Legolas said.

"What?" she asked.

"If it is exhausting you then perhaps you shouldn't let it hold you back."

"I wish I knew how too."

Legolas pecked her on the lips and put his forehead against hers.

"One day you will learn," he said, "Perhaps we should go a find your trouble making son."

"My son?" Amara laughed, "He got all the tactics from you."

They both laughed as they walked through the gardens, calling Lassion's name.

"Lassion," Amara called, walking around a few trees.

She found him with a bundle of flowers in his hand, standing in front of a she elf that looked awfully familiar. She looked quite a lot like Tara, but at the same time she didn't. She decided to be nice to the elf and see if what Amara was thinking was true.

"Excuse me?" the elf asked kindly.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked kindly, forcing on a smile.

"Actually," the elf spoke, "I was hoping you could help me. You see, your sister, Elena, sent me here telling me that you hold the answers I seek."

Amara's face went stern. She should have known her sister would do something like this.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Your name is Nyna correct?"

Amara nodded, her face now emotionless.

 _Could this be her?_ Amara thought _No one told her that Tara and Kili's child had lived._

"What happened to my real parents?" the elf asked the question that Amara had feared too answer for eternity as she know knew she was right all along.

She glanced back at Legolas, a worried look across her face. Legolas gave her a nod of understanding and she turned towards the elf.

"Excuse me for a moment," Amara said kindly, walking past her.

Amara walked through the halls rather quickly towards Elrond's studies. She barged in, not bothering to knock, and found Gandalf and Elrond having a conversation.

"Why did you not tell me?" she demanded.

"I am sorry?" Elrond was confused at first.

"About the child I had thought to be dead long ago," she said angrily.

"Because I knew you would leave to go and find her and tell her the truth about her past," Elrond said.

"It was not yet the time to tell," Gandalf said, "And it still isn't."

"We have kept her in the dark for how many years and I am still not allowed to speak the truth?" she asked in disbelief.

"Amara," Elrond said sternly, "She will find out one day, but it will not be by us."

Amara looked at him confused.

"This child has a gift," Elrond said, "The gift of foresight, like myself and you."

Amara looked surprised as there were few with such a gift.

"But she does not know how to yet control such a power," Amara said in disbelief.

"It is true that she does not know of it," Elrond said, "However that is not the only gift she has. I have only known a few with this gift as it is indeed rarer that the gift of foresight."

Amara looked at Gandalf confused. She was now standing on the balcony, looking down at the hobbits that had come not that long ago.

"This gift was never given a name," Elrond explained, "When she sleeps she will have dreams of the past. It can be anybody's past, but it can only with someone she has had deep relations with."

"So like family and friendship relations?" Amara asked.

"It can also be with an enemy she holds deep in her heart," Gandalf spoke this time.

"That is impossible," Amara whispered to herself, not meaning to speak out loud.

"I can assure you that it is more real than the grass that grows on the earth," Elrond said.

Amara sighed in defeat.

"What am I to tell her?" she asked quietly, "She came to me, asking me the question that I have feared to answer."

"Tell her that you cannot speak of such matter," Gandalf answered for Elrond, "By the orders of Lord Elrond."

Amara looked at Elrond, her eyes sad.

She nodded her head and curtsied, "Yes, Lord Elrond," and dismissed herself.


	9. Unexpected Occurance

Lothiriel weaved her way towards the dining area where all the men, elves, and dwarves ate together in peace, for once. Great laughter echoed the room as men and dwarves gulped down their worries with tankards of ale. She noticed the four hobbits sitting together at one table, a few of them looking rather uncomfortable. The elf, Fay, sat next to Frodo looking around at all the ruckus. She went to where Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas, Nyna, Arwen, and Aragorn sat, placing herself between Aragorn and Nyna.

She ate quietly as everyone talked amongst each other. She didn't really have an appetite, but she knew that not making an appearance would be disrespectful. She felt a little nudge on her arm and looked towards Nyna.

"Looks to me like you have caught a few eyes in the room," she whispered, gesturing to the few men and dwarves that couldn't help but stare or steal small glances.

Lothiriel rolled her eyes and nudged Nyna with her elbow, making her laugh. However, one man did catch her attention. He was no doubt from Gondor, if his weapons and clothes weren't enough proof. He stared at her with an emotion she could not quite comprehend. It was not lust, but it wasn't anger either. It was a mix between confusion and acceptance. She stared into his hazel brown eyes, not daring to break contact.

He broke it first by standing up and leaving the room. She was so transfixed in the strange man that she hadn't even realized that her and Nyna were the only ones left at the table. The hall was slowly starting decrease as many were tired from their long journey.

"Who was that man?" Lothiriel asked, curiously.

"Why?" Nyna teased, "Do you like him?"

Lothiriel rolled her eyes and said, "Of course not, but there was something about him that is confusing. He looked almost confused, upset, as if her were a lost little boy."

"You have been reading too many fairy tales, _my friend_ ," Nyna said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Come, you should get some rest. The council begins tomorrow morning."

Lothiriel nodded and followed Nyna through the hall and towards her room. They parted their separate ways, giving a small wave. Lothiriel entered her room and opened her balcony door, sending in a cool blast of air. She walked towards the edge, looking out over the mountains where adventures began. She looked down and noticed two figures on a small bridge. She smiled after realizing it to be Aragorn and Arwen, the love of her cousin's life. She shut her doors, giving them the privacy they deserved. She lay down on her bed, sleeping consuming her hours later as her mind finally decided to rest.

* * *

Nyna walked through the halls, her feet leading her towards the Assassin room. When she entered, memories flooded back to her brain as they always did when she entered this room. She looked at all the beautifully carved weapons that hung on the wall. The one thing that really struck her heart, however, was the carved statue that stood at the far end of the room.

The statue was a tall elf in a battle stance, sword in hand. The elf's face was covered in a hood so that the only thing seen was the tip of her nose and her lips. She wore a simple tunic with pants and knee high boots. Beneath the statue's feet lay a gleaming gold sword. It's hilt had golden spirals and wrapped around it was a white crystal necklace, the necklace of an assassin.

She would never forget the tragic day her best friend had passed. Her blood soaking the icy ground. The way her best friend's brother screamed and cried as he held on to all that was left of his sister. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and her face grew cold and pale.

Nyna reached out to touch the sword. When she came in contact with it a scream echoed in her ears, making her press her hands over them. Her blood went cold and she fell to her knees, the image of "The Eye" flashing in her mind. Her breathing became ragged as she stared at the cold floor beneath. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and she fell unconscious.

Footsteps echoed down the hall until they came to a sudden stop. Legolas ran up to his wife, lifting her head into his lap.

"Amara?!" He asked, but no reply.

Quickly, without hesitation, he scooped her up and ran towards the healer's room.

" _Help!"_ he called out when he entered, _"I do not know what happened."_

" _Quick, set her on the bed,"_ an elf said, patting one of the empty beds, _"Send for Lord Elrond immediately."_

One of the elves disappeared to go a fetch Lord Elrond while the other healer started patting lukewarm water on Amara's forehead.

"What happened?" Lord Elrond quickly entered, followed by Gandalf.

"She had been gone for quite a while so I went to search for her and found her laying on the ground in the Assassin's room, her body like ice," Legolas explained, worried for the health of his wife.

Elrond touched her forehead and looked at Gandalf with worried eyes, Gandalf sending him an understanding look.

"She will wake by morning," Elrond reassured Legolas, "She needs rest at the moment, as do you."

"I will stay with her for now," Legolas said, sitting down in a chair.

Elrond nodded and exit the room with Gandalf.

"She has seen it," Lord Elrond said.

"The Eye of Sauron," Gandalf finished.

"This only proves that Sauron's power grows within every second we continue on with our lives," Elrond whispered.

"The council is tomorrow," Gandalf said, "We will hopefully find a solution then."

"Let us hope," Elrond said, "As it is the only thing we have left to hold on to."

* * *

Lothiriel sat in Legolas's and Amara's room, as Legolas had awoken her to stay with his children while he went in search for his wife. Lassion had awoken and was very insistent on going to see his mother. After declining and giving a very good reason to, Lassion exit the room and ran down the halls.

"Lassion!" Lothiriel whisper yelled.

She ran into Lothien's room, scooping up the sleeping child, and ran after Lassion. She arrived at the healer's quarters quickly, only to find Lassion sitting on his father's lap.

"Lassion!" Lothiriel scolded, "You do not leave the room without my permission."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I just wanted to see my _naneth_."

Lothiriel sighed in frustration, but it quickly faded after seeing Amara laying on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, setting Lothien's sleeping figure on the bed.

Legolas explained what had happened and she covered her mouth in surprise. She then helped Legolas set up a mattress and cradle for both his children and she went off to rest for the second time. As soon as her head hit her pillow, sleep consumed her.


	10. The Council of Elrond

Lothiriel strolled into the room, getting quite a few stares from the men. She glanced over towards one man whom she stared at during dinner last night. She sat down in the chair next to Aragorn and he sent her a friendly smile. She glanced towards Amara who looked paler than usual, but she held her own, not wanting to look weak. After all the chairs filled, Elrond began.

"Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond spoke, "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom...Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stepped forward nervously, as he did not like all the attention, and placed The Ring in the center of the stone Plinth.

"In a dream," the man from Gondor said, "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark...In the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand...Isildur's bane is found...Isildur's Bane."

He reached out for the ring and Elrond quickly sat up, "Boromir!"

Gandalf quickly picked himself up and started chanting in black speech, making all the elves clutch their heads in pain. The sky quickly went back to normal and the elves sighed in relief. Elrond then scolded Gandalf for speaking such words here in Imladris.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil," Gandalf finished and sat down.

Boromir stood up and said, "Aye, it is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him."

Amara laughed a little and Boromir looked at her scornfully.

"And what exactly is it that you find funny?" Boromir sneered.

"Only your stupidity," She said, "That you would even think that anyone could wield such a weapon."

"She is right," Aragorn spoke up, "You cannot wield it, none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir looked at Aragorn angrily, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stood up abruptly and said, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief, "Aragorn! This..is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas finished.

Aragorn held up a hand and spoke, _"Sit down, Legolas."_

"Gondor has no King," Boromir said, glancing at Aragorn as he headed back to his seat, "Gondor needs no King."

Gandalf spoke next, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

Elrond stood up and looked at everyone, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

The council went silent, until Gimli asked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He picked up his axe and moved forward towards the ring.

Lothiriel stood up and yelled, "Wait!" but it was too late.

He brought his axe down and a blast flew him onto the floor as his axe shattered. The Ring sat on the Plinth undamaged.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we possess," Elrond spoke, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there it can be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you...must do this."

The entire council went silent.

Boromir broke the silence by speaking, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas quickly got to his feet, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli stated.

"And if we should fail what then?" Boromir asked, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stood as well, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf."

Everyone got up from their seats except for Aragorn, Elrond, Lothiriel, Amara, and Frodo.

"Never trust an elf," Gimli shouted.

In the middle of the arguments a small voice was heard, but nobody was listening.

It wasn't until Amara jumped up and shouted, "Enough!" that everyone went silent.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo said, "Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf was the first to step forward, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn stood up and kneeled down in front of him, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas said next.

"And my axe," Gimli said.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir said, "If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Lothiriel was the next to speak, "Where Aragorn goes, I go. You have my daggers."

A cry sounded from the bushes and Sam ran out.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said with a smirk.

"Wait," Another small voice cried, "We're coming too!"

Small footsteps could be heard running towards the group, the voices of Merry and Pippin calling out.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry stated.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing," Pippin said, trying to act all brave and mighty.

"Well that rules you out, Pip," Merry whispered.

"Wait!" Another yelled called out, running out of the bushes as well, "I can't let these two have all the fun, now can I?"

Merry and Pippin grinned at the elf that ran out and she sent them the same one.

Elrond then stepped forward, "Eleven companions...So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

"Great," Pippin said, "Where are we going?"

The fellowship split up to pack. They would be leaving as soon as possible. Lothiriel stood next to the pony, strapping him up with supplies. Legolas spoke his good-byes to his wife and children. Lothiriel glanced back at Amara, who looked worse than before. She watched as Amara slipped something into Legolas's hand before hugging him tightly.

"Shadow?" Sam asked, "Are you alright?"

Lothiriel looked at him and smiled, "Yes fine, thank you for asking Sam."

"It was the considerate thing to do, Shadow," Sam said.

"Lothiriel," she said.

Sam turned, "What?"

"My real name is Lothiriel," she said again, "Since you know Aragorn's true name might as well know mine."

Sam nodded and went back towards Frodo who stood next to Gandalf. Lothiriel made her way to Amara, who mustered a smile at her.

"Are you well?" Lothiriel ask kindly.

"I will be fine," Amara said, "There is no need to worry anymore."

Lothiriel nodded, but she didn't believe Amara's words. She was slowly starting to fade by the growing darkness that aroused. In the corner of her eye she could see Aragorn entering, Elrond by his side. She hugged her friend one last time before rejoining the fellowship. Amara stood next to Aragorn, handing Lothien to one of the caretaking elves.

"I wish to give you all a parting gift," Amara spoke loudly, "As this is the most dangerous journey that will ever be faced."

A few elves approached Amara, blankets laid in their arms. Amara unwrapped the first blanket, pulling out five small, beautifully made axes. She approached the first person in the fellowship.

"Gimli, son of Gloin," Amara said, "I give to you the five throwing axes made by the Iron hill dwarves. They gave these to Faedra and now they will go to you. They have helped in more ways than you may think in battle, but their purpose is still of use."

She then uncovered a white dagger than gleamed in the sun.

"Boromir, son of Denethor," Amara continued, "I give to you my most beloved dagger. May it help serve you in battle."

She uncovered a small bottle and handed it to Sam.

"Samwise Gamgee, I am trusting you with the last of the secret healing tonic created by Tara Indukala. One sip of this and all your battle wounds will vanish."

Next, she pulled out three small bags and handed them to the two hobbits and the small elf who gave each other confused looks.

"These bags will never fill completely," Amara said, "They were specially made to hold as many things as you wish, mind you they do not hold any living folk."

The two hobbits, and Fay, now became interested in their new gift and started to put some of their things in the bag. Next was two bows and quivers of arrows. She handed them to Lothiriel and Aragorn who took them carefully.

"These bows and these arrows were made by Faedra and myself, from the heart of a great volcano."

Aragorn and Lothiriel looked at every small design in them, amazed by the structure and details.

"There is nothing that I need," Gandalf said, trying to be considerate.

Amara smirked and handed him a small notebook, "You would be the only one she would trust with this."

Finally, she kneeled next to Frodo.

"Frodo Baggins," she said, pulling out a small dagger that she use to use as a throwing knife, "This dagger was given to me by my best friend. It has served my needs many times and now it will serve you. Use it wisely."

She stood up and stepped back from the Fellowship.

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom," Elrond began, "And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men, and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf said.

Frodo turned nervously, glancing towards his friends. He started walking forward, the Fellowship following close behind. Lothiriel watched as Aragorn drew one last glance towards Arwen and Lothiriel put a hand on his shoulder to continue him on.

"You did the right thing," Lothiriel reassure him, "No matter how much it hurts."

Aragorn didn't say anything but only nodded.


	11. The Ring goes South

Fay walked between Frodo and Sam, not looking back towards the beautiful city of Rivendell that she was going to miss dearly. She had wanted to asked Nyna about her parents, but every time she saw her she would walk the opposite direction. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. They had walked for hours upon hours, not bothering to rest for lunch. Her feet ached from the rocky plain they went through. She had tripped at least over fifty rocks; she had lost count. Lothiriel walked towards the front where Gandalf was, walking side by side,

"Gandalf we should stop," Lothiriel begged.

"No," he said stubbornly, "We make for the gap of Rohan."

"These hobbits are not yet use to the lifestyle of an adventure," Lothiriel said, "They must rest and eat. They will be no good half alive."

Gandalf had a conflicted look on his face and sighed.

"Very well," he stated, making Fay breathe a sigh of relief, "We stop at that pass right there."

When reaching their resting destination, the hobbit's, and Fay, collapsed with relief. Sam immediately started cooking lunch, filling everyone's stomach. Boromir began to teach swordplay to Merry and Pippin who were quite enjoying themselves. The clashing on metal against metal echoed in her elf ears, she would never be use to that sound.

"Move your feet," she could hear Aragorn say from a few feet away from her.

She glanced Aragorn's way and her eyes immediately caught on the girl beside him. She was no elf, as she found out, but she still felt jealous of her beauty. She looked back towards Boromir who was catching a small glance towards her. Lothiriel looked down, her smile disappearing.

"Argh!" a sound yelled out.

Fay quickly looked up to see Pippin holding his hand in pain. Boromir quickly tried to apologize, stepping towards Pippin who decided to give him a good kick in the shin.

"Get him!" Merry cried as they tackled Boromir to the ground in a heap of laughter.

"For the Shire!" Pippin said, "Hold him, hold him down Merry."

"Gentlemen, that's enough!" Aragorn said, trying to pull off the hobbits.

The two hobbits grabbed a hold of Aragorn's legs and flipped him backwards. A cry of laughter echoed to where Lothiriel sat. Fay glanced towards Sam who was now standing, looking at a black wisp in the distance.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing," the dwarf said, "It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast…." Boromir said, "Against the wind."

"Could it be…" Lothiriel started, but Legolas interrupted.

"Crebain from Dudland!" he warned.

"Hide!" Lothiriel and Aragorn bellowed.

Everyone ran frantically around, dousing the fire, grabbing belongings. They quickly hid under rocks and bushes, making it just in time as a flock of black crows fly above them. Fay watched in fright as the crows circled their hiding places. Finally, they flew off letting the Fellowship emerge from their spots.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf spoke, "The passage south is being watched."

"What must we do now?" Fay asked.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf answered, moving his gaze towards the snowy mountain peaks.

"No, Gandalf," Lothiriel said, "You cannot be serious. That is the perfect place for a trap."

"We have no other choice," Gandalf said, walking forward.

Fay glanced towards Lothiriel who had a look of fear across her features. They began through the plain and up the snowy mountain. There was a point where they were forced to pause when Boromir picked up the ring after Frodo had slipped and fallen. An abrupt storm had fallen upon them, making it impossible to see and move.

Fay looked disappointedly at Legolas who walked atop the snow and didn't look at all cold. Suddenly a small echo could be heard in the distance.

"These is a fell voice in the air," Legolas said.

It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, just as a chunks of rock fall down, just missing them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Lothiriel yelled, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

"Gandalf," Aragorn called ahead, "We must turn back."

"No!" Gandalf shouted back, climbing up so he stood on top of the snow.

He started to chant something in the air, raising his staff above his head. Gandalf's words gave no affect as a pile of snow rained down upon them, burying everyone deep into the snow. Fay quickly emerged to find practically everyone out of the snow.

"Lothiriel!" Aragorn called, "Where's my cousin?!"

Everyone started to dig in the snow furiously. Pippin called out to everyone, pulling a hand from the snow. Aragorn quickly unburied Lothiriel, only to find one side of her head covered in blood.

"She's alive," he said, making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"We must get off this mountain!" Boromir called over the wind, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan take us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn warned.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let's go under it," Gimli suggested, "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf immediately had a fearful look upon his face when Gimli mentioned the mines.

"Let the Ringbearer decide," Gandalf said calmly.

"We cannot stay here," Boromir yelled, "This will be the death of the hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked, waiting for an answer.

Fay put a hand on Frodo, hoping to send the silent message to answer.

"We will go through the Mines," Frodo answered.

"So be it," Gandalf said.

They walked back down the mountain, their bones slowly starting thaw by every step they took. Aragorn carried Lothiriel in his arms, a wave of regret and sadness crossing his face. They stopped to rest for only a second as Lothiriel quickly needed medical attention. Aragorn cleaned off her wound and Fay helped when applying some elvish ointments. She woke up, confusion crossing her face when she looked at Aragorn.

"What are you so worried about?" she asked.

"Oh thank the Valar you are ok," Aragorn brought her in a hug.

They immediately started walking again, Aragorn catching Lothiriel up on everything that happened.

"The Mines?!" Lothiel said much too loudly.

"Do you fear the Mines?" Pippin asked.

Fay nudged him to keep quiet from asking such a ridiculous question.

"It is not just what I fear, Peregrin Took," Lothieil said warningly, "It is what we should all fear."

Fay and Pippin exchanged confused looks. Those words now echoed in Fay's head _It is what we should all fear._

 _What was it that Lothiriel and Gandalf feared so much?_ Fay thought.

Her question was about to be answered. There before them stood, the Mines of Moria.


	12. The Mines of Moria

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli spoke as he tapped the wall with his axe,

"Yes Gimli," Gandalf said, "Even their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Legolas said.

Lothiriel laughed but quickly replaced it with a fit of coughing. Fay watched as Frodo stumbled and his foot fell into the edge of lake. Lothiriel, who was standing next to her, whirled her head to the water. Fay, confused again, looked in Lothiriel's direction only to find the still water. They stopped suddenly and Fay pushed her way to the front to see.

She watched as Gandalf mumbled to himself, brushing his hand against the stone. Just as the clouds cleared away the door shined brightly of moonlight and starlight. Fay stared in awe at the beautiful door.

"It reads," Gandalf began, using his staff to match each word he spoke, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked excitedly.

"Oh it's quite simple," Gandalf answered, "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the door will open."

He put the top of his staff over a star on the door and chanted some elvish words. Fay looked at the door, excitement in her eyes. When nothing happened, however, she was disappointed.

"Nothing's happening," Pippin stated plainly.

Fay glanced behind her and caught sight of Lothiriel staring at the water calculatingly. She heard Gandalf mumble something to himself, but she was to transfixed on what Lothiriel was so worried about.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

Fay nudged him to keep quiet as Gandalf didn't seem to be in the best mood, and she was right.

"Knock you head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said angrily, "And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

Everyone slowly backed away and sat down on the wet rocks, waiting as Gandalf tried over and over again. After a little while Fay heard splashing in the lake and looked over to see Merry and Pippin tossing stones into the lake to help ease their boredom.

"Aragorn," Lothiriel quickly said.

She stood up in the blink of an eye with her bow nocked with an arrow and pointing at the water. Aragorn, just as quickly had grabbed a hold of Pippin's arm to keep him from tossing another rock. The ripples in the water quickly became waves as everyone was know standing and staring at the water. Suddenly a great crack was heard behind them, signaling the doors had been opened.

"Soon Mr. Elf," Gimli began, "You will enjoy the fabled hostility of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red meat off the bones!"

Fay looked back towards the doorway where Lothiriel stood her ground. It wasn't until a loud cry brought her back to the inside of the Mines. Gimli was kneeling next to a corpse of bones, crying out in sadness and anger.

"Goblins," Legolas said in distaste as he examined an arrow that had pierce one of the skeletons.

"We make for the gap of Rohan," Boromir said, unsheathing his sword, "We should never have come here. Now get out of here! Get out!"

"No!" Lothiriel called up ahead, "Go further into the mines! Go!"

Suddenly something wrapped around her leg and threw her against the doorway. It made its way towards Frodo's leg. The thing grabbed him and he cried out for help. Sam, Merry, and Pippin ran to his rescue and hacked at the tentacle. The tentacle pulled back into the water, now wounded.

"Look out!" Lothiriel called, but she was too late.

Many different tentacles blasted out of the water, knocking down the other hobbits and grabbing for Frodo again. This time, however, it was successful and dangled Frodo above the water, upside down. Legolas quickly appeared, his bow drawn back, and fired. Lothiriel joined by his side, firing at the creature. Fay could only stand in watch in shock as others fought for his safety.

Aragorn and Boromir waded into the water slashing at the tentacles, cutting them off. Suddenly a huge body appeared out of the water, opening its great jaw to show many teeth. Luckily Aragorn finally cut the tentacle that held Frodo and Boromir caught him.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf called.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled.

"Lothiriel!" Aragorn yelled in unison with Boromir

Legolas and Lothiriel drew back another arrow and fired, hitting the creature. The creature reached out for Boromir, but Lothiriel unsheathed her sword slashed at the tentacle. Everyone began sprinting as fast as they could towards the Mines. Fay watched in horror as Lothiriel doubled back and jumped onto the creature. It howled in pain when her sword stuck itself in its body.

"Lothiriel!" Aragorn screamed.

The last thing she saw were Lothiriel's eyes before the doorway crashed down, blocking the entrance with stone.

"No!" Aragorn yelled, hitting the rocks.

Tears streamed down his face as he continued to pound the rocks with his fists.

"Aragorn," Legolas approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He spoke in elvish making Aragorn weep.

"Her death was not in vain," Gandalf reassured him, "We must now face the long dark of Moria without her. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"Did Lothiriel know this place do you think?" Fay whispered to Frodo.

"Why do you ask that?" he asked.

"She seemed a bit frightened when we approached Moria," Fay said.

Gandalf, overhearing the conversation, explained, "As a matter of fact you are correct my dear Fay. Lothiriel and her mother had traveled to Moria together to help the dwarves build a home here."

Everyone lifted their heads to listen, except for Aragorn and Legolas who already knew the story.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Her mother took on a great risk to help save the dwarves," Gandalf explained, "It resulted to her death."

Everyone looked down in sadness, not uttering another word.


	13. Dreams of Death and Clues

_Lothiriel slashed at the beast with her sword. A tentacle hit the water and the monster howled in pain. A tentacle wrapped around Lothiriel's leg and pulled her into the water. The creature plunged deeper and deeper into the icy water. She struggled to be free, but that only cause more tentacles to wrap around her. She reached back for a dagger strapped to her back and she slashed at the tentacles until she was free._

 _Her sword, still in her right hand, gleamed in the water. She stayed beneath the waves staring at the monster. Finally, it moved forward, opening its giant mouth. Lothiriel, instead of moving, pulled her sword over her head and charged. She swam right for the mouth of the beast, disappearing inside._

"NO!" Fay screamed.

"Fay! Fay!" she heard someone shout.

Fay opened her eyes which were met with a pair of blue eyes. Frodo looked down at her, worry crossed his features. Fay suddenly burst into tears as Frodo hugged her.

"Fay, look at me," she heard Gandalf speak urgently, "What did you see?"

Fay looked up at Gandalf, drying her eyes, and sat up.

"I saw Lothiriel," Fay answered.

Aragorn's eyes grew wide. Fay looked at him and she knew that he was fighting to keep quiet.

"She's gone, Gandalf, gone," Fay said, bursting into tears once more.

She covered her face with her hands, and leaned into Frodo who kindly wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Aragorn got up and walked away to stand alone for a minute, Legolas following. They spoke in elvish and Fay didn't have to know elvish to know that Legolas was trying to comfort his friend. Gandalf had gone off as well to try and remember which tunnel they would need to take.

"You should get some more rest," Frodo said.

"I do not think I could rest after that occurrence," Fay said, know hugging her legs to her chest.

"Who knows," Frodo said, "You may have another dream like this last one."

Fay thought about it for a second and nodded her head. She lay her head back on the stone floor and closed her eyes.

 _She stood in a great hall with pillars running through it. The hall was lit with fires and the entire scene was just breathtaking, though a bit broken down. Dwarves roamed the great halls, laughing as they drank their ale and ate foods of all kind. An woman dressed in a red tunic and black pants and boots walked past a few dwarves._

 _She had weapons of all sorts strapped to her body, Fay was sure more was hidden underneath. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown that matched her almond eyes wonderfully, a few strands of grey stood at the roots. Her hair was pulled back with braids to keep it out of her face and the rest flowed down her back, stopping just beneath her midback. She walked through the crowd like a strong dependable leader._

" _What has got your mind in a fuzzle?" a very old looking dwarf asked her._

" _I do not know, Balin," the woman said, "Something just doesn't seem right."_

" _Is this your gut speaking again?" Balin asked._

 _She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him._

" _My gut is usually right, thank you very much, kind sir," she said playfully,_

" _Yes Lia it usually is," Balin said, "But while there is peace we might as well enjoy it. Come sit with us and get a bite to eat. You cannot last as long as you use to without food."_

 _She nodded and headed back towards him. Fay couldn't help but smile at the friendly picture in front of her. The smiles on everyone's faces, the laughs that echoed the room. It wasn't until it was interrupted by a shout and pattering of footsteps._

" _Mother," she heard a familiar voice yell out._

 _Fay turned and saw Lothiriel running her way. She looked the same except younger and her hair reaching her shoulders._

" _What is wrong?" Lia asked sternly._

" _I think we may have awoken something," Lothiriel said._

 _A great roar echoed down towards an archway where a great glow of red appears. The roaring continues until Lia yells for everyone to evacuate._

" _Go with them," Lia said, grabbing a hold of her daughter's arm._

"No, _I will not leave you," Lothiriel said stubbornly._

" _Listen to me," Lia said, "You must go. Lead the others to safety for me."_

" _What will you do?" she asked worryingly._

" _Someone needs to slow it down," Lia said, "Someone skilled enough to do so."_

" _But it will kill you," Lothiriel said, "It is beyond your power to kill."_

" _Then I will die with honor," Lia said, "And knowing I at least was able to get you to safety."_

" _I have already lost a father," Lothiriel said, tears streamed down her face, "I cannot lose you too."_

 _Lia put a hand on her daughter's cheek, "We will never be lost, Lothiriel. We will always be with you. We will guide you for eternity even if you may not know it."_

 _She unclipped a crystal necklace and tied it around Lothiriel._

" _I love you, Lothiriel," Lia said, hugging her child one last time, "And I am so proud of you."_

" _I love you too, Mother," Lothiriel sobbed._

 _Lia then unsheathed her sword and backed away._

" _Run, Lothiriel, run!" she screamed._

 _Lothiriel took one last upsetting glance at her mother before some of the dwarves pulled her along with them. Many of the dwarves had split and there were only a few that headed for the closest exit that Lothiriel could find._

" _No the Bridge of Khazad-dûm is blocked," Lothiriel called, "We must try for the Hollin Gate!"_

 _The dwarves ran through the halls until they reached a stone door. Orcs had appeared along the way, cutting down as many dwarves as they could. The dwarves and Lothiriel fought bravely. They made it the exit and made a run around the lake. However, little did they know was that there was a surprise in the lake._

 _The Watcher in the Water that had attacked the Fellowship appeared and starred picking up dwarf after dwarf. It opened its gaping mouth, swallowing each dwarf whole. It picked up an old looking dwarf that had held a trumpet with him, most likely so he could hear. He screamed and cried out as Lothiriel fought to try and save him._

" _Oin!" She cried out, but it was too late._

 _The beast swallowed the dwarf and reached out for her next. She ducked and it instead grabbed a hold of a boulder. She took this as the best time to sprint to the trees, as they would be the best cover and protection at the moment. A sharp pain raced her up body as she fell to her knees. An arrow had pierced the side of her knee, making her collapse in pain. She, however, quickly got back up and ran towards the trees where she made it safely._

 _She ran for what seemed like forever before she slid her back down a tree in exhaustion. She broke down into a sob in remembrance of all those dwarves whose lives had ended and for her mother of course. Fay looked at Lothiriel, heartbroken. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she replayed all those scenes through her head, now wanting to try and erase them._

She felt someone shake her and she opened her eyes.

"Huh?" she asked groggily, sitting up.

"Gandalf has found the way," Sam said, "We are leaving now."

Fay nodded and quickly packed her things. She walked with the Fellowship down the dark hall and quickly made it to Gandalf's side.

"Gandalf," Fay said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes of course my dear," he said kindly, "You can tell me anything."

"Well I had this dream…" she began.

"Oh...?" he asked, now curious.

She explained the dream exactly as she remembered it and Gandalf's face became worried.

"I think it is best that no one else knows of this dream in particle," Gandalf whispered, "Understood?"

She nodded, not bothering to ask questions since she trusted Gandalf with her life. Though she felt like it was a clue for what they were going to face in here, but she didn't know what.


	14. Saving the Wounded

Elena sat in one of the high treetops reading, her favorite place to be. She would usually go up there to think or have some peace and quiet. A small bird landed on the branch beside her, singing its little songs. Elena began to hum to its tune and the bird took a great liking to her quickly. Unlike her sister, she had stayed and lived her entire life in Lothlorien where she had learned, on her own, the ways of animals.

"Elena!" she heard someone from down below call.

She looked down and smiled upon seeing Haldir waving at the stump of the tree. She shut her book and began climbing down with great delicacy as the tree itself was quite old and the branches weakening every day.

"You really must find a new resting spot," Haldir said, "That tree is starting to weaken."

"Do you not think I can handle it?" she smirked.

"I'm just looking out for your safety," he said.

"Well I certainly have enough of that around here," Elena said, walking off.

Haldir followed close behind until he began walking by her side.

"Would you care to join me for a ride?" she asked, smiling.

Haldir laughed as the memory came flashing back to his mind.

 _Haldir stood with a group of elves, leading search patrols for anything out of the ordinary. He heard hoofbeats and turned to see a white stallion flying through the woods. What really caught his attention was the beautiful maiden on top. Her hair billowed behind her and her eyes sparkled with excitement._

 _She was heading towards open meadow and Haldir decided to take a precaution since that is where wargs would most likely be located. He quickly mounted a grey stallion and followed the maiden into the valley. It was there that he saw five wargs chasing her through the grassy plain and she bravely dodged them, using the rocks as her advantage. He pulled out his bow, nocking an arrow, and fired. He hit the closest warg towards her and fired again, taking down another._

 _He watched as the maiden unsheathed a sword and fought one of the wargs bravely. She killed it quickly, but was unaware of another warg nearby as she fought one more. He kicked his horse into a gallop until he jumped off and onto one of the boulders. He pushed off, knocking the orc off the warg unexpectedly. He killed them both quickly and finally they all lay dead, their blood soaking the earth. He ran towards the maiden and helped her off after she had fallen from her steed._

" _Are you alright my lady?" he asked kindly._

 _She just shook him off angrily and said, "I had it you know."_

" _Well my apologies," he said, his anger rising, "Next time I'll leave you to get yourself killed."_

 _She only huffed and mounted her horse, riding back towards the forest._

He finally snapped out of his daze and mounted his grey stallion while she did the same to her white mare. They walked the pathways and just enjoyed the feel of nature and each other's company.

"You know what I need Haldir?" she asked, breaking the silence, "I need some excitement."

Haldir looked at her in surprise. He would have expected to hear those words come from Amara, but never Elena.

"I've just been living the same boring schedule since I was little," She explained, "I've only been in a few warg attack and that's the only time I have felt adrenaline like that before. I miss that feeling."

"But it's extremely dangerous," Haldir warned, "You could be killed."

"No I won't," she said cheekily, "You'll be there to protect me."

"I won't always be there," Haldir said, not taking the joke lightly.

Elena only rolled her eyes. They finally came to the edge of the forest and she looked at him, that same gleam in her eyes he saw on the first day he met her. She kicked her horse and they took of in a split second. Haldir only laughed as he too gave his horse a kick and followed her. They ran for a good while until they had to head back so he could do his rounds with the guards. An idea sparked in Elena's head and she looked at Haldir with a smile.

"Can I come with you?" she asked excitedly.

"W-What?" he asked, a bit taken off guard.

"Please," she pleaded, "I don't want to stay here bored again."

"Rounds aren't exactly fun," he reminded her.

"Better than sitting in the trees and doing nothing," she said, "Please Haldir just this once."

He sighed in defeat and nodded his head. She squealed and gave him a big kiss.

"You will not regret this," she said, but before walking off she whispered in his ears, "I'll make it up to you tonight, promise."

His eyes went wide as she walked off to get ready, a smile plastered across her face. She pulled on a tunic, leggings, and boots. She quickly started strapping weapons on herself and came to join Haldir and the guard. They began their walk through, not enjoying themselves at all. Elena, however, had not traveled through this part of the woods and took a great liking to the view. As they stopped to rest for a second, she grabbed a hold of one of the tall trees and began climbing.

She burst through the top and looked at the mountains and valley from afar. She couldn't help but smile as butterflies burst from the trees as well, all of different colors. Something, however, caught her eyes in the distance. A pony with a figure on top rode towards the woods. She quickly slid down the tree, catching everyone by surprise.

"Something is headed this way," she warned.

Haldir quickly unsheathed his sword, making motions as to where the elves were to go. The figure was cloaked and much to big to be riding the pony. Something dark had soaked the right leg, blood.

"Who are you?" Haldir commanded, "Show yourself."

The figured pulled back its hood and Elena stared in shock.

"Lothiriel?" she asked, catching the poor girl before she fell and hit the ground.

"Elena," were her only words before passing out.

"We need to get her medicine," Haldir said.

Elena didn't answer and only teared apart her cloak to bandage the leg.

"No," she said, "No time. I must first extract the poison. You must find me the Athelas plant."

Haldir called out an order to find the plant to the guards who ran off quickly.

" _Listen to my voice Lothiriel daughter of Faren,"_ Elena spoke to help keep her conscious, _"Do not fall into darkness. Come to the light, come back."_

One guard came running back, the Athelas plant gripped tightly in their hand. Elena took it and grabbed a few giant leaves growing out of the stump of a tree. She began folding them together in a way no one has seen done before, creating a bowl.

"Water," she warned, "I need water. Quickly."

They began pouring all the water they had left into the bowl and she began pulling apart the leaves.

"Hold her down," she ordered, _"What grace has given me, let it pass to her. Let her be spared. Save her. Hear my voice, come back to the light."_

Lothiriel arched her back and screamed the whole way through, until her body finally relaxed. Elena tore at her cloak more, creating a new bandage.

"How is she?" Haldir asked worryingly.

"She will live," Elena said, "We must take her back so that I can clean the wound and inspect it more."

He nodded, picking up Lothiriel carefully. One guard took the reins of the pony and they walked back towards Lothlorien.

"Definitely beats sitting in a tree," Elena whispered in his ear, making him chuckle.


	15. Fairest of Them All

Upon escaping from the Mines of Moria, Fay collapsed from heartbreak. Silent tears streamed down her face as she bowed her head, not daring to look anyone in the eye.

 _So that's what that was_ Fay thought back to the monster in her dreams.

"Legolas!" she heard Aragorn say, "Get them up!"

Fay felt like her legs had no strength left in them, but she forced herself up anyway. They began their journey to Lothlorien, no one uttering a single word. They had already lost two people from the Fellowship, who would be next? They ran swiftly across a green meadow and entered into the woods quietly. Fay looked around at the calm trees, nothing but small chirps from a few birds could be heard.

"Stay close young ones," Gimli beckoned for them to walk closer to him, "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Fay looked at Gimli confused. She had been here once and was positive that there was no such thing as an 'Elf witch.'

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily!" Gimli said proudly, "I have the eyes of a hawk, and ears of a fox."

As soon as Gimli spoke arrows appeared out of nowhere, pointing directly towards the Fellowship's heads.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark," she heard a familiar voice speak.

She moved to the side so that she could see around Aragorn.

"Haldir?!" Fay asked, happy to see him.

He, however, did not look the least bit thrilled. They followed him until they were standing in a high tree on what look like a leaf of a Mallorn branch, at least that's what Fay thought as she tried to remember Elena's teachings. Haldir addressed both Legolas and Aragorn in elvish, until Gimli interrupted stating that he should speak a language they could all understand.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days," Haldir spoke softly.

Enraged Gimli speaks, "And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?"

He spoke something in an odd language Fay had never heard, but she knew it wasn't elvish. It sounded more rough and angry while elvish sounded like a song in the wind. She guessed it wasn't something good after Aragorn scolded him. Haldir looked behind the group and towards Frodo. There was a change in his features. He looked frightened.

"You bring great evil with you," he said warningly, "You can go no further."

As Haldir turned to leave, Aragorn stopped him and they began to argue in elvish. They all sat around waiting for them to be finished. Small glances or worry and sadness points towards Frodo. Fay headed towards Frodo as he looked uncomfortable and lonely. She opened her palm and three small seeds sat in her hand.

"I thought that perhaps after all of this I could plant it in my family's garden," she said, trying to start a conversation.

"What kind of seeds are they?" asked Frodo.

"I'm not particularly sure," Fay answered, "But they looked absolutely beautiful in Rivendell and I just needed to take some home with me."

Frodo smiled at her, "That sounds lovely."

Haldir soon appeared and spoke gruffly, "You will follow me."

They walked through the forest, no one speaking. They soon came stood at the top of a mountain looked out at a bed of trees that seemed to cover another mountain like a blanket. As Haldir explained what it was, Fay seemed entranced in the beauty of it. As they walked further into the forest it only became more beautiful.

Everything about the elves always took her breath away. They walked up a long staircase that wrapped around a tall tree and she was so busy admiring everything she had forgotten how sore and hungry she was. They stopped at the top of a tree and stood in front of what looked to be starlight. There then appeared the fairest elf anyone could ever look upon.

A silver circlet sat upon her golden head and she walked down the steps, hand in hand with another elf, her husband Fay thought. Fay couldn't look away from her. She radiated power and beauty. There were characteristics of the two elves that Fay had seen before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," the male elf spoke softly, "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight that are here, yet nine there were sent out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Fay bowed her head in sadness as the memory, still so vivid replayed in her mind.

Then she spoke, "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow."

Fay looked up shocked. She didn't know how she could have known that.

"He was taken from us by both shadow and flame," Legolas spoke up, "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the nets of Moria."

Gimli put his head down in shame. Fay put a hand on his shoulder hoping to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

"Needless were none of the deeds had Gandalf in life," the fair elf spoke, "We do not know his full purpose."

She brought her attention to Gimli and spoke as if she read his mind, "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin, for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

She then quickly looked at Boromir and he just bowed his head in worry and fear, tears in his eyes.

" _Welcome Fay from the Shire,"_ she spoke in Fay's mind.

Fay looked at her frightened, but she just stared back.

" _I am Galadriel, Lady of light,"_ she continued, _"I know what you seek. Your deepest desire."_

" _Can you help me?"_ Fay asked in her mind, but Galadriel had already turned her head away from her.

"What now becomes of this fellowship?" The male asked, "Without Gandalf, all hope is lost."

"The Quest stands upon the edge of knife," she warned, "Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She looked at Sam upon saying that.

She then continued, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," she then looked at Frodo and only stared.

Fay wished she knew what she was telling Frodo, because he looked a bit frightened. They were then led to a pavilion set among some trees near a fountain. They started setting up bed on soft couches that they were given as food and wine were left by the elves.

Fay looked up and noticed someone familiar heading towards them. She looked to be Galadriel as she seemed like she was floating and radiated power. However, when the light died it was revealed to be Elena. She smiled at Fay, but quickly directed her attention to Aragorn.

Fay stood up to greet her, but the tone in her voice seemed serious. Aragorn looked worried and they hurried off together. Fay looked behind her to see no one seemed to have noticed Elena enter. She quietly followed them up several staircases and towards the healing rooms. Elena opened a door for Aragorn to enter, but didn't close the door all the way.

Fay peaked through the door and noticed someone rather familiar laying on a mattress. As she studied the figure she gasped making Aragorn and Elena turn quickly. Fay darted down the hall, not turning around as she could hear the shouts of Elena and Aragorn fall behind her. She had been running for what seemed like forever until she stopped to catch her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest as she remembered the pale face on the bed, Lothiriel.


	16. A Look into the Future

**Sorry for the confusion guys. I was looking back at it and just realized I had mixed up the chapters from one of the Hobbit chapters I wrote. So I hope you like this one. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

 _Fay found herself in Rivendell once again. She was in a great field covered in fresh green grass. As she looked straight ahead she noticed someone very familiar. She had long straight chocolate brown hair that flowed down her back. The front was pulled back into a very difficult looking twist with gold linings entwined. She wore a white and light purple dress with tight sleeves which flowed out at the elbows._

 _A handsome elf stood next to her as he watched her shoot an arrow at a target. He had long red hair that shined in the sunlight that was pulled back in small braids at the front. He wore a dark green tunic with black pants and black knee high boots. He had a bright smile on his face as he watched the woman hit the center of the target over and over again. She remembered that elf from another one of her dreams, Faren._

" _I need something more challenging," she complained with a voice that sounded very familiar._

 _Faren just laughed and looked up towards the trees. Fay followed his gaze and caught sight of an apple that was just beginning to grow. He pointed at it and the woman aimed her bow at it. In less than a second she released and the arrow whizzed up towards the apple and hit it dead center. Fay stared at where the tiny apple once was, her mouth agape._

" _Ok I think that's enough practicing today," Faren said, taking away the bow, "You don't want to harm the child."_

" _Pulling back a string and releasing will not harm the baby, Faren" she pointed out, "Unless I somehow managed to shoot so badly that I'd pierce myself."_

 _When the woman turned around she look exactly like Lothiriel. Fay gasped and fell to the floor. The only difference was that Lothiriel had wavy hair and the woman was rounded at the stomach._

" _So I have picked out a name for her," the woman smiled._

 _Faren just arched his brow._

" _Don't you mean him?" he said bluntly._

" _No I mean her," she said, "She's inside me so I get to choose."_

 _Faren only laughed and put a hand on her stomach._

" _Then what is HIS name?" he said._

" _I was thinking Lothiriel," she said, smiling._

" _Really?" he asked, "I was thinking more along the lines of Faelyn."_

" _Very well," she said, "If it's a boy we'll name him Faelyn and if it's a girl we'll name her Lothiriel."_

" _You are forgetting something," he smiled._

" _And what is that exactly?"_

" _You need to seal the deal."_

 _She rolled her eyes and stood on her tip toes so that she may connect her lips to his. Everything then faded into darkness and Fay knew it was the end of her dream._

She opened her eyes, slowly sitting up. Everyone around her was still sound asleep. Quietly, she picked herself up and tiptoed around the sleeping bodies. Walking towards the only place that made her feel content, the gardens. The smell of the luscious flowers and feeling of the soft grass between her toes brought a feeling of relief to her. It made her feel like she could breathe fresh air and not have anything to worry about.

She heard shuffling behind her and she whipped around. The Lady Galadriel herself stood before her. Fay stood in shock, her mouth hanging open and every bone in her body had gone stiff.

" _Do not fear me, Fay from the Shire,"_ Galadriel spoke in her head, _"For there is much to fear in this world."_

Fay shut her mouth and curtsied, her blood flowing through her veins again.

"I know what you seek," she said, cupping a rose in her hand.

Fay looked up in surprise.

"Will you tell me then?" she asked, hope filled her voice.

"I will not tell you," she stated simply.

Fay frowns, looking down at her toes. She was so close to finding the answer.

"I may, however, be able to show you if that is what you wish."

"I do wish very much," Fay said.

"Come," Galadriel said, turning and walking down some stone steps.

They continued to walk until they came upon a low stone pedestal, carved like a branching tree, a shallow silver Basin sat on it.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked, turning her head slightly.

"Will I see where I came from?" she asked.

Elena appeared from another staircase, moving like her mother. She wore a white cape with the hood only slightly on her head.

She moved towards a silver jug, picking it up and pouring it into the basin as Galadriel spoke, "I cannot promise you will find what you seek for even the wisest cannot tell for the mirror shows many things...things that were...things that are...and some things that have not yet come to pass."

Fay walked towards the basin, looking into the water. She saw a battlefield. Blood pooled everywhere on the ground. Then a familiar face appeared, Lothiriel. Her eyes showed no light, no sparkle, no life. Legolas appeared next to Nyna, their bodies unmovable. Gimli lay still with a spear in his back. Merry and Pippin lay near a giant rock. Pippin lay in a pool of blood while Merry had a sword in his gut. Gandalf as well showed no signs of life.

Then on top of a giant rock stood Sauron, the ring of power once again on his finger. Aragorn was pulled to the front by orcs, a giant cut across his forehead. Sauron stood in front of him, a giant sword in hand. He put the sword next to his neck, ready to strike with one blow.

Before Fay could watch, she pulled away from it, her heart beating profusely. A single tear dropped down her cheek, but she whipped it away as quickly as it had appeared.

"What you saw is what will come to pass, shall you all fail," Galadriel said.

"No," Fay whispered.

She glanced at Elena, but her face was emotionless. She couldn't hold it back anymore and burst into tears. She ran up the steps, past the gardens, and into the forest. It was pitch black in the forest, but Fay didn't stop. That wasn't what she wanted to see. She had hoped to see her past, but instead she saw the future.

By the time she finally stopped her legs ached and she collapsed. Her breaths were short and quick as she just sat beneath a tree in the dark. After a while she stood up, shaking the dirt off her dress. She tried retracing her steps, but it was no use. It was impossible to see anything. Behind her she heard something, like paws stalking towards her. A growl followed and Fay, without thinking, darted in a random direction.

Sticks, thorns, and leaves scratched her or tangled in her hair as she continued on. She could hear hoof beats as well, but that didn't stop her. She tripped over a stone in the earth and hit her head on a rock. She saw a hooded figure reaching towards her before she fell unconscious.


	17. The Departure

Fay could hear talking around her, but it sounded distant. Slowly, she lifted her eyelids where she found herself in a beautiful room.

"She's awake," she heard a voice say.

"Be careful now," another said, "Let's take it slow. She hit her head pretty badly."

"Fay?" she saw Merry's face appear in front of her.

"Merry?" Fay whispered.

"Thank the Valar," He said, crushing her in a hug.

She smiled as she hugged him back. Pippin joined in and Fay couldn't help but laugh. Then a wave a pain hit her head and she shut her eyes, clutching her head. She placed a hand on her forehead, feeling a white cloth over it. She looked down and found herself in a long sleeved white nightgown.

"Careful now," Elena said, "Let's lay her back down."

Fay looked around at all the familiar faces, even Frodo was there.

"I-I was in the woods," Fay explained, "I-I heard something growl and just ran. I then tripped and someone, dressed in a black cloak walked towards me. That's when I fell unconscious."

The hobbits looked at one another confused.

"Fay," Frodo said kindly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Pippin butt in, "You tripped on the stairs and hit your head on a rail. You never left Lothlorien."

Fay's eyebrows knit together. She was positive that it wasn't a dream. She couldn't feel physical pain in her dreams.

"Ok," Elena said, "Let's let Fay rest for a bit."

Everyone flooded out, except for Elena. She sat on the side of the bed, undoing the bandage.

"I'm not crazy," were Fay's first words.

"I never said you were," Elena said, dabbing at the cut on her forehead with a wet washcloth.

"Do you know who that was?" Fay questioned.

Elena sighed and set down the damp towel. She picked up a new bandage, wrapping it around her head.

"Yes," Elena answered, "That was an assassin."

"A what?!" Fay practically yelled.

"An assassin," Elena said more bluntly.

"You mean those evil people who go around committing murders for the fun of it?"

Elena laughed at the question as she tied the bandage.

"They don't hurt the innocent," Elena answered, "It's only the people or things they see as a threat that they murder in cold blood."

Fay tried to wrap that around her brain. She had so many questions spinning in her mind. Who were they? Where did they come from? Were they kind or evil? Why has she never heard from them before?

"I know that you have a lot of questions," Elena spoke softly.

"You think," Fay said sarcastically, feeling a headache coming up.

She didn't know if the headache was from her cut or from thinking too much.

Elena ignored the comment and whispered, "You must rest. _You are weary. You're eyelids are becoming heavy. You should rest. Sleep_."

Fay felt her eyes slowly start to close as Elena continued to speak to her in elvish with a magical voice. She shut her eyes and for once had a dreamless night.

* * *

Fay awoke from her slumber, her head spinning no longer. She touched her head, the bandage no longer there. She looked at the bedside table and found a plate of warm biscuits and a glass of milk. Her stomach grumbled and she quickly grabbed the plate, stuffing her face with food. When she took her first bite the warmth coursed through her body. When she finished she washed the rest down with her milk and began to wipe away the crumbs.

At the far left sat a couch with some clothes folded neatly. A bath of warm water sat in the middle of the room, as well as many different kinds of soaps. Rose petals sat lightly on the top of the water to give it a beautiful fragrance. She quickly threw off her clothes and entered the water. The water sent a chill up her spine as she sat down in it. She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she leaned back, completely relaxed. After scrubbing clean she exit and approached her new clothes.

She picked up the navy blue tunic, inspecting it. She then looked at the black pants that went with it as well as the black boots. She quickly changed into her new clothes which to her surprise fit her perfectly and we're easy to move in. She exit the room and walked down to where she last saw her friends. They were all packing their things, looking just as clean and happy as she was. Pippin and Merry were, of course, the first to notice her and tackled her into a hug. They ended up knocking her over, but all she did was laugh.

"We were afraid you wouldn't be well by the time we were to depart," Merry said.

"Well you can thank Elena," Fay said, "She definitely knows how to work her magic."

Fay then followed the two troublemakers to help them pack up. After packing up they followed a few elves to a beautiful river where the light of the sun reflects off it. They lined up and we're draped with cloaks held with silver leaf brooches. Galadriel walked by each of the Fellowship member, handing them extraordinary gifts. When it was Fay's turn Galadriel handed her a black and white sword with a vine wrapped around the hilt. It was the perfect size, shape, and weight as if it were made for her.

After the gifts we're handed out they were gestured towards the river. They came upon three canoes and began packing their things into them. Legolas started putting small packs into the canoes, opening one to reveal what appeared to be white, flat bread.

"Lembas! Elvish Way-bread," he said happily and took a tiny bite, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

Merry and Pippin nodded in approval, as if they were intrigued by the fact. He set the pack into the boat and went back on shore to help with anything else. Fay sat in the boat next to them and looked at the both of them.

"How many did you eat?" She asked, crossing her arms.

They both looked at one another, giant grins across their faces.

"Four," Pippin spoke first.

Fay rolled her eyes, not bothering to listen to Merry's answer since it was probably a worse answer than Pippin's. Fay looked around, only know realizing Lothiriel was not with them.

"Legolas," Fay spoke, "Where's Lothiriel?"

"She has not yet healed fully," Legolas explained, "Nor is she awake. She's being sent to a place with the best healers in Middle earth are."

"Oh," Fay said in a small voice.

She was a bit upset, considering Lothiriel was probably the only Fellowship member, besides the hobbits, that she felt most comfortable with. She had also hoped that she could ask Lothiriel to teach her how to use her new sword. They finally departed from Lothlorien, much on their minds. Fay caught sight of Galadriel standing at the edge of the shore draped in a white cloak, holding up her hand as a farewell. She sat in the boat with Gimli and Legolas as Gimli explained his gift. Fay couldn't help but smile as she watched his dreamy expression.


	18. Unexpected Love

They continued to float down the river, paddling slowly. Fay looked at the trees, the wind rustling the branches. She heaved a sigh which caught Legolas and Gimli's attention.

"Bored laddie?" Gimli asked.

"No, no, no," Fay said sweetly, "Not at all."

"Worried?" Legolas asked.

Fay nodded her head.

"What if even those healers you spoke of won't be able to help her?" Fay asked.

"I have great faith that she will be fine," Legolas reassured her.

"Legolas," Fay said, "What do you know about my parents?"

There was silence for a bit before he finally spoke, "I know little, but I do know that she had a strong heart and a lot of courage."

"What was her name?" Fay asked curiously.

"Tara Indukala," Legolas answered, "She fell in love with a dwarf who had sadly passed in war."

"His name was Kili," Gimli spoke, "Youngest in the company."

"Company?"

"To reclaim the Lonely Mountain, of course," Gimli answered.

Fay remembered Bilbo's old tale about trolls and a dragon. That tale had always intrigued her as a child.

"Why did she abandon me?" Fay asked, a pang of hurt was felt in her heart.

"She did it to protect you," Gimli answered.

"She was being hunted by a pack of orcs on wargs," Legolas explained, "They still wanted to end the line of Durin. Your mother had left you in the Shire and ran towards the orcs head on as a diversion. She was then ambushed and killed."

"If it weren't for her, Fay," Gimli said kindly, "You wouldn't be here today."

A single tear slipped down Fay's cheek. It was tough to hear, but she was glad someone had finally told her. They came upon a small island as night was beginning to fall. Fay helped collect wood for the fire while the other's unpacked. Boromir headed off towards a giant boulder, peering around it. Fay ignored it and sat by the fire, poking it with a stick. Gimli was patting at his bedroll, in hopes of making it more comfortable. Legolas stood on guard by the water. Fay picked herself up and approached him, standing beside him.

"Do you miss them?" Fay asked, trying to start a conversation "Your family?"

"Every second," he answered.

"What are their names?" she asked.

"The boy is Lassion and the baby is Lothien."

Fay couldn't help but smile. She remembered seeing the boy in Rivendell, clutching a handful of flowers. He resembled Legolas so much, but he had his mother's eyes.

"How did you meet Nyna?"

Legolas smiled after she asked that.

"I was out killing spiders in Mirkwood by my father's orders. There was a cloaked figure appearing and disappearing behind the trees, firing arrow after arrow."

He paused before continuing, "She saved my life."

"How so?" she asked, sitting on a boulder.

"A spider had attacked one of the soldiers, making him lose his aim. His arrow was headed straight for my head before another arrow deflected it."

"She hit it when it was in midair?" Fay gawked.

Legolas nodded and continued, "Let's just say we had a bit of a disagreement."

"What happened?"

Legolas smiled at the memory and said, "We fought sword with sword, neither one willing to give in."

Fay looked at Legolas strangely. Why in the world was he smiling at something like that?

"In the end, we were both trapped, daggers at each of our throats."

"Wow," Fay said, "That is certainly a way to meet the love of your life."

"Indeed," Legolas said, "And I wouldn't change a single thing from that memory."

Fay smiled, looking out towards the river. She wondered if she would live long enough to tell people of her love life. How it started with either a feud or friendship which was blossomed into love.

"You should get some rest," Legolas spoke, "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Fay nodded and headed towards the fire. She stared into it, deep in thought. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she found herself in a forest.

 _The forest was dark and dreary, not even sunlight could brighten it. She walked forward a few steps before tripping over a root and rolling down the hill. She was about to land on a rock head first before she stopped mid air, her head inches away from it. When she upright herself a giant spider landed behind her. She screamed and was about to run, but the spider ran right through her._

" _Oh yeah," Fay thought, "I'm dreaming."_

 _She looked down and saw a group of elves, slashing and shooting at the horrid creatures. Only one was recognizable, Legolas. He fought side by side with a red headed female elf. She watched in awe at the fighting skills of the elves. They were strong and flexible, good with any weapon it seemed. She saw a cloaked figure darting in and out of the trees._

" _Nyna," Fay whispered to herself, a smile gracing her lips._

 _She watched wide eyed as Nyna jumped from the trees and in mid air loaded her bow. She shot, still in the air, towards the arrow headed for Legolas's head. She landed and rolled making Fay laugh. While Nyna rolled she had once again loaded her bow, as did Legolas. Both bow pointed towards each other's hearts, not breaking eye contact or form. Fay floated down to stand beside the two elves._

" _Who are you?" Legolas asked sternly._

" _A simple 'thank you' would suffice," Nyna spoke just as coldly._

 _They began to circle one another slowly._

" _You are outnumbered," he said, "If you kill me you will die as well."_

 _Nyna laughed, "I would like to see your soldier try and kill me after my arrow pierces your heart."_

 _Legolas lowered his bow, as if a thought had finally occurred to him._

" _You are an assassin?!" he said in disbelief._

" _And you are the prince of Mirkwood," Nyna told him as she lowered her weapon as well._

" _Why are you here?" he asked._

" _I was passing through and I noticed that you could have used some help," she told him, strapping her bow to her back._

" _We were doing just fine without you."_

" _Of course you we're, because I did not just save your life back there."_

" _I would have blocked it if you hadn't distracted me."_

" _Oh so now I am to blame?" Nyna scoffed, "You princes, all the same. Rude. Arrogant. No honor."_

 _Fay looked at Legolas and she could tell he was fuming, but was trying to keep his calm._

" _And always relying on their fathers to get them out of any trouble."_

 _At that Legolas lunged, bringing his sword out with him. When Nyna deflected the blow Legolas spoke._

" _I could say the same for you," he said, "I know who you are, princess of Lothlorien."_

 _Nyna looked shocked as she stared into his icy blue eyes._

" _What did your parents think when you wanted to leave home?" Legolas continued, "What did they think when you told them that you wanted to be an assassin? How did it feel to leave your sisters behind? Did your parents look at you with disappointment? Did they banish you from Lothlorien?"_

" _Enough?!" Nyna screamed as they began to fight sword with sword like Legolas had described._

 _Fay watched in horror and amazement at the way they were fighting._

" _You do not know me!" she screamed as her sword came down on Legolas's._

" _Like you know me?" Legolas asked as he flipped her._

 _There battle seemed to last for hours until they began walking around one another, sword at each ones throats._

" _So what now?" Nyna asked, "Do we slice each others throats?"_

" _We could," replied Legolas, "But that would surely create a rift between our families."_

" _Yes, we wouldn't want our dying breaths to create a war among elves."_

" _Difinitely not."_

 _They sheathed their swords and Nyna whistled loudly. A brown mare burst through the bushes, stopping right in front of Fay. Had Fay been real she would most definitely been crushed by the giant steed._

" _Will I see you again?" Legolas asked with a smirk._

 _Nyna chuckled as she mounted her horse._

" _Why? Did you suddenly have a change of heart."_

" _Well you seem to be very skill with weapons and perhaps, I was thinking, that we could teach one another quite a few things."_

 _Nyna laughed for real._

" _Admit it," she said slyly, "You want to dine with me?"_

" _If I did, would you accept?"_

 _Nyna smiled, "Perhaps."_

 _She turned her mare, getting ready to gallop away._

" _Meet me at the edge of Mirkwood," she ordered._

" _I could never turn down a beautiful maiden."_

" _Flattery never works on me, nor will it ever."_

" _Don't be so sure about that."_

" _Good day, Prince Legolas."_

" _So we shall meet again, my princess."_

 _She smiled once more before hitting her horse with her heal and galloping away. Fay looked at Legolas who was watching Nyna's figure grow smaller and smaller. Darkness descended around Fay and she knew her dream was now over._

Fay awoke to the smell of sausages and eggs. She looked Legolas's way and they shared eye contact. He smiled at her making her blush. Her heart began to race as she walked towards the water to wash her face. There was something wrong with her, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it. She, however, was going to figure it out and fast.


	19. Goodbye to Old and New Friends

They paddled down the river, no one bothering to speak. Fay had glanced back a few times at Legolas only for him to look right back at her. When they made eye contact he would smirk and she would whip her head back around, her face growing warm. Why was she feeling this way? What was wrong with her?

 _He has a wife and children, Fay,_ she would tell herself in her head.

"The Argonath," Legolas said loud enough for only Fay and Gimli's ears, "The kings of old. Aragorn's kin."

Fay looked at Aragorn who just stared up in awe, as did everyone else. When they had passed the two stone statues they began to float closer towards a giant waterfall. They exit the boats and began to make camp. Fay glanced towards Frodo who looked scared and upset.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn instructed, "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil?" Gimli spoke, "An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road," Aragorn said kindly, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli looked at Aragorn as if the suggestion offended him. Fay smiled as he began to complain about how dwarves never need to recover their strength. She began setting up the bed rolls for everyone to sleep in as the rest went to gather firewood. She looked towards Legolas who was staring into the woods with a troubled look. He and Aragorn began whispering to one another too quietly for Fay to hear, but she did notice Aragorn shaking his head. Merry walked back with a stack of wood in his arms, dropping it at his feet.

He looked around and asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Same, who was half dozing, awoke with a start. Fay looked around, now realizing Frodo had disappeared without a trace.

"Frodo?!" Fay called out, cupping her hands over her mouth.

They dispersed in separate groups, Legolas with Aragorn, Gimli with Fay, and Merry with Pippin. Sam had disappeared quickly when finding out Frodo was gone.

"Frodo!" Fay called out, louder than before.

"Frodo!" Gimli yelled with her.

They continued to walk, listening carefully in hopes that they could hear Frodo walking through the forest. As they continued to walk they walked around a ruin only to be shoved into it. Legolas stood against the white stone silently.

"What's going on?" Gimli grumbled only to receive a shush from both Fay and Legolas.

Fay didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she should be quiet. There was a great rumble making Fay's heartbeat race. There was slashing of swords and Legolas and Gimli ran out from their hiding spot. Fay stayed where she was, not wanting to get involved. She noticed a small cloaked figure running down the hill and Fay ran after it. She hid behind the trees while Orcs passed by.

Merry and Pippin emerged from a hiding spot, gesturing towards Frodo to come and hide. When there was no movement Fay knew something was up if Merry's concerned face didn't tell her enough. Merry and Pippin used themselves as a distraction, racing off in the opposite direction of the river. She watches as Frodo's figure darts away and Fay followed. She heard loud horn blasts in the distance, but paid no attention to it. She continued until Frodo stopped, staring out at the river. She stopped behind him, clutching her knees and panting hard.

"Where," Fay said, "Do….you think….you….are…..going?"

"I'm sorry, Fay," Frodo said, "I'm going to Mordor alone. It needs to be done."

Fay stood up straight and stared at her longtime friend whose eyes no longer held any sparkle. She approached him, pulling him into a hug as her eyes began to water.

"I understand," She whispered and pulled back, laying her forehead against his, "You have been like a brother to me. I could never ask for a better friend."

She kissed his cheek, "Be safe."

He nodded and pushed one of the boats into the water.

"Frodo!" Fay called out, making him turn, "Come back alive, please."

He only nodded and continued forward. Fay, not bearing to see him leave, ran back into the woods, covering her mouth with her hand. After much running she collapsed in exhaustion, not just physically, but emotionally. She heard the crunching of leaves behind her and shut her eyes, prepared for death. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Aragorn.

"Come Fay," he said.

She whipped her tears away quickly and stood up.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"To hunt down a pack of orcs," Aragorn said.

Fay heard Gimli laugh behind her which made her smile. Aragorn had already run off before Fay could ask why.

"Wait...why exactly?" Fay asked aloud.

"They took Merry and Pippin," Legolas explained.

"What?!" Fay asked in surprise.

He then explained quickly about Boromir and the troublemakers making Fay stare in horror.

"Do not worry," Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, "We will get them back."

He then ran past her and she felt her cheeks grow warm again. She took a deep breath and ran after the small group.

 _Hang in there Merry and Pippin_ Fay thought _So I can kill the both of you_

They ran deeper into the forest, holding on to the little hope that they had left.


	20. Another Author's Note

**Hey everyone,**

 **Thanks for the reviews and support. It really means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story. Just click my name to find my list of stories and you should find the second one called "Beyond the Hoods." Please review. I really would like to know what you like or don't like in them. Also if you have any great ideas please share with me and I'll try putting it into my story. Thanks and love you all!**


End file.
